Final Distance
by jaded088
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, sometimes unbearably so. Otome ShizNat. Entry 31 posted.
1. INTRODUCTION

"_I want to see you, but an invisible wave pushes us. Again, just a little more distance…" _

– Utada Hikaru, Final Distance —

* * *

INTRODUCTION

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mai-Otome or it's characters. 

**Summary**: Absence makes the heart grow fonder…sometimes unbearably so…

* * *

**Story Notes:**

1. This piece takes place between the graduation day of Natsuki Kruger and the beginning of the Mai-Otome series, detailing the lives of both Kruger and Shizuru Viola during that time. There will be flashbacks from time to time for background information as well.

2. I will probably be taking aspects from the anime and the manga series along with my own twist to things, so inevitably inconsistencies with the original concept of Mai-Otome are going to occur.

3. There's no guarantee as to how this is going to turn out. I don't know how long it's going to be, or if it'll even be completed. That partially depends on myself, you the readers, and whether or not it begins to hinder the progress of my other story. Just a fair warning.

* * *


	2. Entry I

"Dammit, Mai, where are you?"

The nearly inaudible curse could be heard coming from the forever-scowling dark haired Pearl…only this time it was tinted with a hint of concern.

It was graduation day at Garderobe Academy and all of the graduating Pearls were impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin, save for the number one Pearl who was currently M.I.A., which only made Natsuki Kruger, roommate and, dare it be said, _friend_ of the absentee, pace the courtyard in front of the chapel in nervously agitated fashion.

"Calm down, Natsuki. I'm sure she'll be here soon…Although, she has been acting a little strange as of late…" Laura Bianchi tried to reassure her fellow classmate before contradicting herself with her own doubt.

"It's all because of that blonde sad excuse for a man!" the other was quick to snap back.

"But to give up becoming an Otome for love…Eee! It's _so_ romantic!" Carla Bellini swooned, spinning on her toes as her long pigtails flew through the air.

"It's stupid is what it is! She's just giving in to her crazy hormones…But who said she's gone?! She can't be gone!," Natsuki argued, unhappy that she was being teamed up on over the subject.

"And if it really is love?" Fiar Grosse was the next to indulge on the topic even though her tone was that of the utmost disinterest.

Natsuki seethed, "S-She's the number one Pearl! When you're in that position, you have responsibilities! You can't just up and ditch graduation on a whim—"

"You're just angry that she didn't tell you," the coral-haired girl calmly retorted, practically yawning at the furious emerald eyes that were currently glaring at her intently.

Okay, so maybe that _was_ part of it, but the raven-haired number two Pearl would never admit it, and instead only emitted a low growl before taking off at a full sprint back towards the dorms.

"N-Natsuki?!" Laura gasped at the sudden action.

"Where are you going?! The ceremony starts in five minutes!" Carla called out before pouting, "Oooh…We can't have both the number one _and_ number two Pearls missing…"

Pumping her legs as fast as they could manage, Natsuki ran across the Garderobe campus at full speed, ungracefully barging through the door of the room she shared with the enthusiastic redhead.

"Mai! M-Mai…?"

* * *

Sighing for the unbeknownst time, Shizuru Viola continued to gaze out the window of the luxurious limousine as it cruised down the busy streets of Aries, which, in turn, only caused the rambunctious blonde beside her to groan. 

"What's your problem? You've been bloomy all morning."

"_Gloomy_, Haruka-chan," Yukino Chrysant, President of the Aries Republic, corrected her Otome.

A grumbled _'don't use -chan' _was barely heard, but the crimson-eyed woman paid it no heed and continued her forlorn activity.

"Haruka does have a point though, you have seemed rather distant since you arrived, Miss Viola. Did something happen?"

"…Today is graduation day at Garderobe…"

"Hmm? Oooh…I get it…You're just sad because you don't get to watch your cute little underclassman graduate, huh?" the blonde pressed, earning yet another disheartened sigh from the tawny-haired woman.

"Really, Viola, I'll never understand what you liked about that temperamental girl—"

"H-Haruka—" Yukino tried to stop the lecturing of her friend to no avail.

"—A Column like yourself should be honored that Headmistress Oleander–sama chose you to take her place at this meeting of the local nations. It's very important you know. Besides, I'm sure that Kruger kid won't even notice that you're not there."

"Haruka-san, I don't think you're helping…" the lady President could only murmur under her breath, shoulders drooping slightly as the limo continued towards the Aires Republic Judiciary Hall.


	3. Entry II

Graduation was _nearly_ as flawless as it was every year at Garderobe Academy.

Headmistress Lucretia Oleander delivered her congratulatory speech to the graduating Pearls and expressed her utmost confidence in the rising Corals. Wave after wave of young girl's walked across the stage receiving either new GEMs or a piece of paper proving to the world that they had successfully completed the difficult Garderobe curriculum, some even receiving awards for their efforts in the various classes the school offered.

The only slight hitch came when it was time to announce the top Pearl, only for her to not rise and accept the praise she had dutifully earned.

Throughout the extravagant ceremony so full of beaming faces, something she had been working so hard for these past years, Natsuki wasn't able to focus in the least. In fact, she wasn't even aware that her name had been called to retrieve her own diploma until Laura had promptly delivered a startling elbow shot to her ribs.

It wasn't until after graduation had ended and the after-party, which was far too formal for Natsuki's taste, had begun that the dark-haired girl was requested in the Gakuenchou's office. The other girl's had looked at Natsuki with great concern when Miss Maria had solemnly informed the quiet girl and led her away, and she was unable to give her classmates any reassurance as she disappeared through the giant doors of the dancehall to face the unknown.

* * *

Lucretia Oleander sat at her desk, gnawing away on her bottom lip like she had her entire life when she was worried. And now, at the graceful age of thirty-eight, she was indeed _worried_, which only caused her to slip into her old habit. Luckily though, an appropriately placed hand hid this act quite nicely.

The woman's deep blue eyes watched unwavering as Miss Maria walked through the door of her office, an obviously distressed Natsuki Kruger trailing a few steps behind. Once the older woman had left the two alone, the Gakuenchou took a moment to glance over her number two Pearl.

Kruger had come from the turbulent land of Vedel, a place that was constantly in a state of civil war, and thankfully quite a distance away from Garderobe. Vedel generally didn't care to send any of its young women to the school, Natsuki actually being the first under the request of her mother, Saeko Kruger, a politician whom had taken over the resistance against the corrupt royalty who currently ruled the country after her husband had been killed in battle.

When asked why she wished to attend, the emerald-eyed girl would answer, without hesitation, that it was _"To become strong enough to help my country."_ And Natsuki had worked hard; there was no doubt about that. Lucretia had to admit that she had a level of respect for the determined girl, but at the same time, she was uncomfortable with the serious aura that Kruger tended to exude, almost as if the future of her homeland had been fully set upon her young shoulders. The heavy responsibility was certainly there, it was painfully present in those striking jade orbs, but at the same time, the girl put up a strong, impenetrable exterior to shield herself from it, and inevitably, anyone who tried to help ease her burden.

There were only a handful of people Natsuki seemed to even consider trustworthy at the school, one of which Lucretia had brought her here to question about, and with a sigh, she reluctantly began her interrogation.

"I noticed that your roommate, Mai Tokiha, wasn't present at today's ceremony…"

"Yes, ma'am. That's correct."

"Would you happen to know _why_ she didn't attend?"

Natsuki squinted at the older woman's words, unconsciously thumbing the small piece of paper in her hands that were hidden behind her back as she thought about the words Mai had left in her letter.

_Dear Natsuki,_

_Forgive me for being so sudden, but I just can't go through with the graduation ceremony. Right now, I'm not ready to make that kind of decision before I can sort out all of my thoughts and feelings. Becoming an Otome, especially a Column, is a serious matter, you taught me that more than anyone, Natsuki, and I don't want to disrespect you and the other girls who have worked so hard to get to this point. That's why I'm leaving, to take some time to discover myself before I finally decide. Please, don't be too upset with me, and I hope my actions do not cause you too much trouble (I'm sure you'll get me back later if I do). Once I've made my decision, you will definitely be the first to know, I promise! Until then, take care, Natsuki._

_Love,_

_Mai Tokiha_

_PS: Congratulations on graduating! Despite the numbers, we all know you're the best Otome!_

"Well, Natsuki?" the Headmistress pressed at the lack of response, which caused the girl in question to jump.

"S-Sorry, Gakuenchou. I…I…"

"Yes?"

Walking up to Oleander-sama's desk, Natsuki silently placed the note on the dark oak wood, and once the principal had read over it thoroughly, she released an unhappy sigh as she combed her fingers through her shoulder-length rust colored hair.

"So it was more serious than I thought," the woman mumbled to herself before turning back to the girl standing in front of her, "And she didn't tell you anything? Where she was going?"

"N-No, ma'am…" Natsuki dejectedly informed her.

"I see...Do you have _any_ clue as to where Tokiha-san might have gone?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am."

Folding the piece of paper back over, Lucretia stood and walked around her desk to stand beside her raven-haired pupil and handed her the note, which Natsuki swiftly returned to the sash of her uniform.

"You're friend was to become the newest member of the Five Columns, you know?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mai told me of your decision."

"_You_ were a candidate for the position as well, Miss Kruger."

The girl's eyes immediately widened, "G-Gakue—"

"Ah, forgive me. Tonight is your graduation party, and I don't mean to keep you from it," the woman suddenly proclaimed, placing her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, "Congratulations, Natsuki. I'm very proud of you."

"Th-Thank you, Headmistress."

Once the woman had removed herself and started back to her desk, Natsuki made to leave before the principal suddenly called out to her and hesitatingly waved her over. With a baffled expression, the girl complied and watched as Oleander-sama removed an envelope from her desk, staring at the thing thoughtfully, almost as if she was arguing with herself over what to do with it, before she slowly stretch her arm out to Natsuki who carefully took the envelope in her hands.

"_Read that in the morning,"_ the Headmistress had instructed her before she left the room, but upon setting her eyes on the emblem of Vedel accompanied by her family crest printed on the envelope, Natsuki wasted no time in ripping the letter open.


	4. Entry III

**Chapter Notes:**

1. Students at Garderobe are Corals for two years (age 15 & 16) and Pearls for two years (age 17 & 18).

2. The GEMs belonging to the Five Columns are passed down to the next recipient who is to take the current owner's place, however, they do go through some slight alterations to sync with the new user.

3. The Shinso narrows down the best candidates for possible Columns for each graduating class, but ultimately the final decision is still left to the current Five Columns themselves.

* * *

"Where is she?" 

Shizuru Viola had just arrived back at Garderobe Academy only a few minutes ago, her first destination being the Pearl's dorm rooms to congratulate her younger friend on her graduation and to apologize for not being present at the ceremony, only to find that the dark-haired girl was no where to be found, the room itself looking gravely desolate on both sides. Immediately, she had rushed to the Gakuenchou's office, bursting through the door without warning, much unlike her usual self, and nearly smearing the name of the _Graceful Amethyst _in the process

Heated ruby eyes burned in the direction of the Column who had her back turned to her younger equal as she gazed out the giant windows that comprised the wall near her desk, hands clasped behind her.

"Where is she?" Shizuru pressed again, a sense of urgency in her words, tone daring to deepen dangerously.

"…The letter actually arrived the day before graduation," Lucretia began, eerily calm, "but I chose to keep it from her until the ceremony was over…"

Pausing, the Headmistress allowed her head to sink, "It seems that things are getting worse over there…"

Shizuru could feel her body tense at the words. Her lip trembled.

"They called her back."

* * *

_**Two years ago…**_

_She couldn't wait; she just had__to tell Natsuki the good news now. _

_Shizuru had managed to maintain her ever-calm presence, only sharing her excitement with the little voice in her head, even as Headmistress Oleander informed her of the decision the Five Columns had made about who should replace Norah Ackart as the owner of the Bewitching Smile Amethyst. After everything that one could possibly fathom about the position had been covered and confirmed, the group of five respectable women had congratulated her and sent her back to her room._

_Well, that is to say, it would have been her room, but she had to make a quick detour first._

_She gracefully sauntered down the hall, saying her 'hellos' and 'good evenings' to the girl's who passed by, but once she arrived at her designated door, she hastily knocked on the wooden structure, hoping to awaken some kind of stirring within._

_She could hear a low grumble followed by the sound of the legs of a chair scooting across the wood flooring, and Shizuru couldn't help but childishly giggle despite her eighteen years. _

"_What is it?" a voice rudely mumbled, and as soon as the door was barely cracked open, Shizuru pounced._

"_Natsuki!" the tawny-haired girl practically squealed as she threw her arms around the younger Coral who stumbled backward but somehow managed to catch her footing, keeping them both upright._

"_Sh-Shizuru Onee-sama…?"_

_Loosening her grip, Shizuru leaned back enough so the two girls could look each other in the eyes, "I did it! I was chosen to become one of the next Columns!"_

"_That's grea—huh!" Natsuki tried to say, but was promptly pulled back into another tight hug, her face forcefully pressing against the older girl's ample bosom causing her to blush fiercely even though similar occurrences had happened quite often over the past few years._

_Giving her one last tight squeeze, Shizuru finally released the wriggling girl in her arms who promptly harrumphed and straightened her disheveled uniform._

"_So if you're becoming a Column, then what about your father? Weren't you going to serve as his Otome like your Onee-Sama is to hers?"_

"_Father will find a new Otome to serve him if he wishes," Shizuru replied as she sat down on Natsuki's bed, the younger girl doing the same soon after._

"_What made you change your mind?"_

_Shizuru remained silent, her eyes narrowing in concentration before a mischievous grin graced her features, "Natsuki did."_

_Instantly, the raven-haired girl's eyes widened, "Wh-What?"_

"_You were the one who showed me how important freedom is. By becoming one of the Five Columns, I won't be tied down by a human contact, I'll only have one with the Shinso," the older girl honestly answered, even if it wasn't the whole truth. _

_But how could she fully say what was within her heart?_

_How could she openly say to the girl beside her, 'It's because I want to be with you'?_

* * *

She should have gone back to the guest room where she usually stayed, but she didn't. 

She should have gone_ anywhere_ else, but her feet still led her to this place whether she was consciously thinking about it or not.

Shizuru sat on the bed of that dark room without a word, lifelessly staring straight ahead at the adjacent wall. It was familiar, she herself had lived in a perfectly identical room to this one all four years she had attended Garderobe, but familiarity was supposed to be comforting, and this was anything but.

Idly, she grazed her fingertips over the soft pink material of the bedcover before fisting it in her palm.

"…Natsuki…"

Finally…Finally, Shizuru allowed herself release, letting the tears that had been collecting in her crimson eyes run freely down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands.


	5. Entry IV

"_So much for enjoying the moment…"_ Natsuki sullenly thought to herself as she lazily watched the passing clouds from her seat in the transport aircraft that was currently taking her back to her war-torn homeland.

It was only a couple of hours ago that she had been standing in front of the Gakuenchou's desk back at Garderobe officially turning in her Pearl GEM. It wasn't like it would be of any use in Vedel, the rules of the Academy actually forbid taking any GEMs outside of Windbloom without permission; besides, she had already graduated from that level of Otome. She _should_ have been receiving her own GEM, but instead she was returning home on request of her mother.

The letter itself had been rather vague on any details of what was happening in Vedel at the moment. One thing for sure, though, was that the fighting was still persistent, but what baffled Natsuki the most was the fact that her mother hadn't waited for her to officially become a Meister Otome before requesting her presence back in Vedel.

"I wonder what could have happened…" the girl pondered aloud.

"Miss Kruger?" a sturdy male voice interjected, catching the girl off guard.

"Y-Yes?"

"We'll be landing shortly. Please be prepared."

With that, the man disappeared back to the front of the plane, and Natsuki sighed uneasily.

What had happened back home? It seemed she would be finding out soon enough.

* * *

Shizuru had been at Garderobe for two whole days before it finally hit her, and when it did, she instantly sought an audience with the Headmistress. 

When Oleander-sama was finally free from her near ceaseless duties as Gakuenchou, she called the young Column into her office. Shizuru entered the room quietly unlike the time before, which she was quite embarrassed of, and studied the older woman seated at the desk in front of her.

Lucretia Oleander simply looked exhausted, the black bags under her tired eyes and the way she slumped in her chair said as much anyway, and Shizuru almost considered bringing the topic up at another time in sympathy for the woman, but when the number two Column straightened and looked her square in the eye, Shizuru continued with her objective and walked right up to the Headmistress' desk.

"There was something you wished to discuss, Shizuru-san?" Lucretia began, closing her eyes.

"Only if Gakuenchou Oleander-sama has the time."

The woman merely waved her hand, signaling to continue.

"The letter you gave Natsuki—"

Blue orbs crept open once again.

"—you had it before you asked me to go to Aries."

"Is that a question, or a statement?"

When the young Column before her remained silent, crimson eyes fixed on her cerulean ones, the Headmistress sighed heavily.

"Yes, I did."

"Then why," Shizuru snapped nearly before the other woman's words had left her mouth, "Why did you send _me_ when you could have easily sent any of the other Columns?"

"That's rather simple really…"

"Oh?"

"Natsuki had to make that decision by herself, whether to go or stay…so I removed any influences that might hinder that process."

"_Influences_?! Influences meaning me?"

A small, amused smile tugged at Lucretia's mouth, "Is it really that shocking, Miss Viola?"

Rendered speechless, Shizuru could only clench her hands into fists, turning her face away as she fought back her emotions, her entire body shaking from the effort.

* * *

Just by arriving at the air base, Natsuki could already see the affects of the war. 

The plane that had picked her up in Windbloom was one of two that were housed in the giant structure that was once full with various different aircrafts. The empty space was now used for housing Resistance soldiers since this place served as the group's base of operations. Being such a large structure, one would think that this would be the first target for an enemy air raid, but the truth was, the Southern Vedel National Airport was the only air base in the southern region of the country, and that fact alone kept it safe from the northern based royalties and politicians whom refused to destroy such a vital key in Vedel's reconstruction once the war ended…but that was _if_ it ever ended.

Descending out the back of the plane, Natsuki could see the small audience that had gathered to greet her, her emerald eyes instantly meeting a pair of an equal shade.

It really was amazing how much she resembled her mother, especially now that she was older. Natsuki had her mother's eyes, her hair…her facial structure even, but her personality was most definitely that of her father's. Everything from their short tempers to their love of motorcycles was the same, which at times made Saeko Kruger wonder if she really had given birth to a daughter.

Daisuke Kruger had adored his daughter more than life itself, sacrificing his own in hopes of obtaining a better place for her to live and prosper. And Natsuki, sharing those same feelings, had sworn to complete her father's mission at any cost, which was the very reason she had attended Garderobe Academy in the first place.

And now here she stood, back on familiar ground, without any of the advanced technology that was supposed to help end this war, but with a steadfast resolve that refused to accept defeat.

Stopping a few feet in front of the group, Natsuki continued to stare at the woman before her.

"It's good to see you again, mother."


	6. Entry V

Silence consumed the room as the standoff continued.

Mother versus daughter…

Emerald versus emerald…

And then, finally, the older of the two stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the other while planting a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Natsuki…My daughter has grown up without me…"

"Mother…" Natsuki whispered, returning the embrace before both pulled back.

Saeko caressed her daughter's cheek in her hand, "You've become so beautiful…"

"Are you just saying that 'cause I look like you?" the girl shot back with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Hardly," the older replied, giving her daughter a firm yet playful patting on the cheek.

"Hey, hey! The kid's back!" a deep voice boomed from across the base, and turning to seek out the source, Natsuki's eyes brightened when seeing who it was.

Jousuke "Kuma" Kruger, older brother of Natsuki's father Daisuke, had a voice that certainly matched his stature. He was a monster of a man; towering over anyone he met with a build of solid, bulging muscles. His bald head was countered by the black trimmed beard that ran from his sideburns to his chin, his tanned skin marred with scars and the occasional tattoo.

"Uncle, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise, kiddo. Although, I wish it had been under better circumstances."

"Speaking of, why did you call me back now, mother? I haven't received my GEM yet."

"You haven't told her yet, Saeko?" Jousuke questioned, the shock evident in his tone causing Natsuki to shift her eyes back and forth between the two.

"Mom…?"

"You know as well as anyone here that we've always been underdogs in this fight, Natsuki," the woman somberly began.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"It seems we've finally reached out limit. We're running out of resources, we're running out of men…At this rate, the nobles will be able to wipe us out within a month if we don't do something now."

"That's why we're gonna give 'em one last push. All or nothing. It might sound crazy, but we really don't have any other option," Jousuke chimed in.

"So it's really come to this, huh?" Natsuki murmured, hand on her chin.

"Unfortunately, yes," Saeko continued, "Despite your age, you've always been a gifted fighter...The soldiers love and respect you like they did your father, Natsuki. I brought you back to help lead the troops."

Giving herself a moment to take it all in, Natsuki closed her eyes before opening them once again moments later, jade orbs burning with endeavor.

"I understand. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I don't suspect she took the new very well, did she?" Anya Kuritsin, wielder of the Swirling Dance Fluorite and current fifth Column, asked while taking a seat on the couch across from the Headmistress. 

"Of course not. She's rather vexed with me right now actually," Lucretia casually replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"You don't seem to be very bothered by that."

"What? Internal bickering between the Columns? That seems to be all that we've put up with these past years…"

"Mmh…It is unfortunate…But at least we've been able to uphold our duties—"

"Only because we're lucky," the Gakuenchou was quick to retort, "If something major were to take place…Well, let's just say I'd rather not think about the consequences."

"Are we really _that_ unstable, Oleander-sama?" the younger Column questioned with obvious concern.

"At times, yes, at others, no. It's getting harder and harder to tell which one it will be with each passing issue."

A silence filled the room as the two women sipped their tea and contemplated just what they were in the middle of. With a small clatter, the younger Column set her cup on the table once again.

"…I certainly hope this plan works then…"

"So do I, Anya. So do I…"

* * *

Natsuki lay on her cot in the commander's sleeping quarters, staring up at the dirty ceiling, continuing to think over the plan that her mother and uncle had unfolded to her two days ago when she had first arrived back in Vedel. 

The idea was to split the Resistance forces into three groups: one to make a direct assault on the noble's army, hopefully pulling a majority of their troops away from the capital, while two smaller groups infiltrated Seris, the heart and soul of the Northern forces, from either side.

It was certainly risky, but with the right strategy and some luck, Natsuki knew that they could pull it off.

She herself was to help lead the main strike with her uncle while her mother and another top official lead the two sneak attacks. Of course, her mother had protested Natsuki's decision to back the larger force, and with good merit too, since it was near suicide to fathom their smaller, weaker army fighting against the National Army of Vedel. It was like placing a house cat in front of a tiger…but even a house cat has claws, does it not?

The main attack was to serve as a mere distraction and deal as much damage to the enemy as possible. They weren't expecting to win that battle, just buy enough time for the real assassins to do their work. But that wasn't to say that Natsuki didn't believe that they could survive, quite the contrary. The reason she chose the path she did was so that she could help save as many lives as possible during the raid.

But now all she could do was wait. It would still be a few days before everything was prepared for the mission, and in the meantime, she would ready herself for the task at hand; resting when she could, helping with the preparations when she was needed, and focusing her mind on the mission laid before her.

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: 

1. Ah, Jousuke Kruger…I kind of imagine him as this big, gruff, teddy-bear of a guy (lol). You know what I mean though, he's as tough as nails, but he also has a good heart. As far as appearance goes, I'd say the best example would be Reddas from Final Fantasy XII, just bigger and not so dark.

2. Contrary to how it may appear, Lucretia and Anya _do not_ have a Shizuru/Natsuki type of relationship. Although they are both Columns, Anya doesn't "serve" Lucretia like Shizuru does to Natsuki in the anime/manga. Just thought I'd make that point now, so keep that in mind during later chapters.

3. Some terminology to keep in mind:

-The Resistance: The group of men and women gathered in Southern Vedel (city of Anice) fighting to win their country from the ruling nobility. They mainly consist of the lower and middle classes of society and come from all over Vedel.

-Nobles/Northerners/Vedel National Army: The upper class group of men and women who are currently in control of Vedel. Their base of operations is located in the north at Vedel's capital of Seris. They are also in control of the National Army.

3. I didn't really notice until writing this chapter that the timeline got all screwy in the previous chapter (Shizuru/Garderobe got two days ahead of Natsuki/Vedel), so Natsuki got to play catch up and they're now back to being the same. Phew.


	7. Entry VI

An entire week had passed since Natsuki's departure, and during that time, Shizuru did anything and everything to keep her mind off the raven-haired girl.

She had assisted the other Columns in their search for Mai Tokiha, whom had disappeared the day of graduation, but every time they went out, they would only come back empty handed. The girl had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth, and with each passing day, the searches would become shorter and shorter, leaving any hope of Mai's return increasingly in her own hands.

Whenever she was on the Garderobe campus, Shizuru would help the students with their studying, or even sit in during some of the classes to see how the upcoming Otome were progressing, but even by doing so, it was only a mere distraction, and at the end of the day, her thoughts would always stray back to Natsuki and her heart-wrenching absence.

It was during one of those long nights that she lay in her bed unable to sleep that her thoughts wandered back to the day she had first met Natsuki.

She remembered the exact moment when her eyes had fallen on the scowling dark-haired Coral being pulled around by her shorter, redheaded roommate. It was generally said that it's a person's smile that attracts another, but for Shizuru it had been Natsuki's annoyed frown that had caught her attention. She couldn't really describe why, but to her it was irresistibly cute, and in that fleeting instant, she knew that she wanted to speak with the girl.

A few days later after that first sighting, her chance came. It was after the Coral's initiation ceremony, in which all of the current Trias members, Shizuru included, got to stand in front of the newcomers and introduce themselves to their underclassmen. Of course, when the crimson-eyed beauty had spoke, a majority of the young girl's had given her their full, admiring attention, and Shizuru was intrigued to see that Natsuki had a look on her face that seemed to say that she could honestly care less.

That was when the challenge had officially begun, the one where Shizuru would try to win the girl's heart like she did all the others, but in a different, deeper way. She didn't want to _impress_ Natsuki like everyone else she met, no; she wanted to become a part of the girl in a genuine way…a loving way.

But what Shizuru hadn't expected was for _her _to be the one to fall helplessly for the reserved emerald-eyed girl. Natsuki had simply been herself around the older girl and had won Shizuru's heart completely, but as far as how serious Natsuki's feelings were towards her, Shizuru really couldn't say. The younger girl did seem to care a great deal for her, but beyond that, Shizuru didn't know the extent of the girl's feelings, and perhaps it was that unknown factor that kept the second Column longing to be near the other.

But now that Natsuki was gone, would she ever have that answer?

It was the question that tugged at her heart the most, the one that kept her up at night, and she couldn't honestly tell herself that she would ever really know.

* * *

It had been a week since Natsuki's arrival back home, since she had been informed of the last effort the Resistance was planning to try to win the war that had consumed their country for the past six years, and now it was finally time to take action. 

For the first time since she had landed, Natsuki changed into her Resistance uniform. The thing itself was relatively simple and made out of cheap materials, save for the jacket that was slightly heavier-duty. Altogether, it consisted of a pair of brown knee-high leather boots, a pair of grey pants accompanied with a brown leather belt, a white t-shirt, and a blue-grey jacket with metal plating attached to each shoulder. The only difference between hers and the common soldier was the black armband she, and the other commanders, wore on their upper right arm bearing the symbol of the Resistance.

Now adorned in the new attire, Natsuki zipped up the front of her jacket and rolled the sleeves past her elbows while making her way to the front of the airbase to see her mother and the other officer, Lucas Warren, off on their dire quest. The fifty men collected for the attacks on the capital were the best of the best from the Resistance army simply split into groups: East and West. Natsuki's mother would be leading the East group, so naturally she headed in that direction, and once they had found each other, the two immediately sought solitude, but once there, neither could really find the words to say.

"Mom…I—"

"Promise me you'll be careful, Natsuki. After the death of your father…I-I wouldn't be able to handle losing you as well."

"Mom…"

"Do you hear me?"

A small, compassionate smile formed on her face, "Yes, ma'am."

"That goes for you too, Jousuke," the woman continued, looking beyond her daughter.

"Likewise, sister," the burly man replied, "And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to the kid as long as I'm still breathing."

"Well then," Saeko began, hugging her daughter like when they had reunited days ago, "fight hard, be safe, and I'll see you when all of this mess is over."

"You, too, mom."

And with that, Saeko Kruger disappeared back into the crowd of soldiers, a cheer erupted moments later, and then both groups began their march to the North. It would take some time for them to get there, Natsuki knew, because they had to travel by foot and be extremely careful while doing so. All she could do to aid them was to help her troops hold out until her mom and her men arrived at the capital.

Turning back to her uncle, Natsuki gave the man an elbow to the arm, "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," Jousuke exclaimed before instantly becoming serious, "Let's do this…for your father."

"Right."

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: 

1. I kind of imagine the Resistance uniforms resembling those of the SeeD cadets from Final Fantasy 8 (yes, I know, another FF reference...), obviously they're different colors though.

2. The Resistance symbol looks like this Æ only with a V and R. (I hope that makes sense…)

3. Don't worry about knowing anything about Lucas. He's not that important XD


	8. Entry VII

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of the Resistance's fight against the nobles. Two weeks of periodic fighting and trailblazing, and it wasn't very easy.

The weather wasn't any help. Almost every day it had poured down rain, the winds causing it to come down in angled sheets that both blinded and chilled you at the same time. On the days it wasn't raining, it was hot and humid, the foliage only seeming to make the air that much thicker.

The terrain of Vedel only served to make warfare that much more difficult. It was a heavily forested country with rolling hills, and the only time the tree lines disappeared was when the landscape opened up to empty grassland. Because of this, it was a matter of picking and choosing your battles; did you keep to the cover of the trees and make your own task of taking down enemy soldiers more challenging, or did you fight out in the open and pray that you had numbers on the enemy who's artillery was superior to your own?

Either way, Natsuki could tell that her troops were slowly but surely being defeated.

Even so, she had fought just as bravely as the rest of her soldiers on top of leading the troops. Of course, she wasn't alone in making major decisions. Jousuke was also at her side to help in the process, plus they had a few section leaders who were each in charge of smaller groups of soldiers, but ultimately answered to the two Kruger's.

It was just after one of these evening meetings of the commanders and captains that Natsuki pulled her uncle aside to speak to him in private.

"What's up, kid?"

"The Nobles…they're beginning to get an upper hand on us…"

"Yeah, we are feeling a bit of pressure, aren't we?" the man commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think mom and Commander Warren have made it to the capital yet?"

"Who knows? It's not like they can communicate with us. They'd risk being discovered if they did, but I'd say they should be pretty damn close by now."

"We need to buy them some more time. I'm afraid if we don't pose as a big enough threat, there will be more Northerners in the capital than their small groups can handle."

Jousuke eyed his niece suspiciously, "What are you suggesting?"

"…A night raid. Aiming right for the center of the Noble's camp to take out their commander."

"That's insane. How are you going to sneak a group of soldiers into enemy territory?"

"Who said anything about a group?"

"Wait…are you thinking about going in solo?"

Silence.

"Natsuki?!"

"It _could_ work. It'll cause hysteria among their troops and give us an edge for a counterattack."

"Yeah, but—"

"It's the most logical option right now."

"And put you at serious risk of getting killed? No, I don't like this."

"This isn't just about _me_, Uncle. It's for the good of the Resistance and the people of Vedel."

"…It's a suicide mission," the man somberly stated.

"Isn't this whole plan a suicide mission? Besides, I have the best chance of making it in an out because of the nano-machines in my body."

"That'll leave me to face the wrath of your mother if anything bad happens."

"I won't let that happen, I promise."

"Stubborn…just like your father …" Jousuke mumbled, agitated at his inability to protest any further, "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

An entire month had passed, and she just couldn't take it anymore. 

There hadn't been a word about Natsuki or the situation in Vedel, and Shizuru could no longer handle the not knowing. The wondering if she was okay…if she was alive…That was why she was leaving. She would go to Vedel and find that answer for herself.

She would bring Natsuki back _home_.

But wasn't she at home right now? No…no…The answer was certainly no, because _home_ was here with Shizuru in the safety of the school gates where no war or anything else bad in the world could reach them.

She should have just left, materialized her robe and started flying, but instead she went to the Headmistress's office to inform Oleander-sama of what she was about to do, and that, to her future effort, was a fatal error.

After she had blatantly disclosed her plan, the older Column only stared at her intently from her desk, her blue eyes seeming to freeze Shizuru in place.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"You have responsibilities as a Column."

"There are three other women who are highly capable of handling anything that may occur in my short absence."

Standing, Lucretia slammed her hands onto the desktop, "It's not that simple. You took an oath, Shizuru."

"Then I quit," the younger woman threatened, her hand reaching up to the earring on her left lobe.

Calming herself, the older woman chose a new approach, "Do you really think that'll make her happy?"

"What?"

"Knowing that it's _her_ fault that you abandoned everything you worked so hard for? That you overlooked what you had sworn to uphold? To protect?"

"It won't matter if she's dead!" Shizuru yelled, choking on her own words, "I-I just can't sit around anymore…knowing that she's in danger…"

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and she squeezed her turbulent crimson eyes shut to try to stop them, covering her trembling lips with a shaky hand.

She heard shuffling, and before she knew it, Shizuru was enveloped in soothing warmth.

Embracing the girl, Lucretia gently stroked her chestnut-colored tresses, "I know, I know…But we have to believe that Natsuki will come back…I have faith in her; you should too."

"I don't want to lose her…I can't…"

"You won't," the woman assured the younger Column, "If Natsuki wants to return, then she will."


	9. Entry VIII

Thunder roared in the distance as heavy clouds rolled in, but in the darkness of the night, only witnessed by the moon that was safe in it's dark abyss, it wasn't only rain that threatened to fall.

As Natsuki raced through the trees on her father's bike, struggling to maintain control in the soggy conditions, she was also being hailed upon by an array of bullets flying past her at lightening speed, some managing to graze her flesh, but thankfully none had sunk into her vulnerable tissue yet.

Up until this point, everything had gone according to plan. Jousuke had led his men into a night battle with the enemy, effectively causing a ruckus as Natsuki carefully and secretively zipped across the distance from the Resistance's camp and the enemy's. Even when she burst through the Noble's now relatively deserted encampment, everything was still going perfectly, she had even managed to take out a few of the remaining soldiers with her handgun as she searched for the commander's tent. When she had finally located it, she drove right through the entrance to find the man sleeping in his cot. Of course, he had woken up at the sound of the bike's engine, but he wasn't alive long enough to do anything about it. Her mission accomplished, Natsuki had begun the retreat back to safety. She knew it would be dangerous, she had expected that, but she hadn't expected the enemy to chase after her on equally fast and maneuverable vehicles. What made it worse was that they were two-seaters, meaning while one person drove, the other was free to open fire, something that she couldn't do.

Risking it, Natsuki glanced over her shoulder only to be blinded by the lights of the hover-bikes barreling behind her. Turning back ahead, she whipped her arm out behind her and blindly fired off a round from her handgun, smirking when she heard an explosion and the startled cries of the two men who _had_ been riding the vehicle that was now in smoldering pieces. That small victory was short lived, however, as a second bike came speeding out in front of her, causing her to turn sharply to avoid crashing into the thing. Swerving down this new path, Natsuki knew they must be trying to direct her into a trap and quickly turned again back in the direction she had previously been headed.

She clearly heard the bullet being fired before everything turned to chaos, almost as if the blast had been the only sound present at that precise moment.

A loud pop erupted behind her, and she felt the back tire give, her grip on the handles proving to be useless in controlling the damaged vehicle. The back of the bike slid around, and she was suddenly sliding horizontally for several feet before ramming into the giant redwood, sending her violently flying through the air before landing roughly, everything instantly fading to darkness.

* * *

"_Natsuki…Natsuki…Please, wake up…"_

"_Sh…Shizu…ru…?"_

"_Natsuki?!"_

_Forcing her eyelids open, Natsuki's met a pair of dark eyes that were staring down at her in concern._

"_Hey," the woman said with a smile while petting the girl's hair gently._

"_Always so reckless…I thought I told you before to be more careful," Shizuru chided, caressing Natsuki's cheek now._

"_S-Sorry…" was all the raven-haired soldier could manage._

_Turning her head, she could feel the warmth from Shizuru's legs that she was currently using as a pillow, but was baffled that she couldn't make out her surroundings at all._

"_Where are we…?"_

"_Shh…It doesn't matter…"_

_With a groan, Natsuki pulled herself into a sitting position only to take in a completely white room. Well, that was if it was a room, there didn't seem to be any walls, only an endless plain of nothingness._

"_Are you feeling better?"_

"_Y-Yeah, I feel fine…but…how did you get here? How did you find me?"  
_

_Without a word, Shizuru stood, and Natsuki quickly did the same._

"_Shizuru?"_

_There was still no reply as the woman continued only to stare at her with a blank expression._

"_Shizu—Agh!"_

_Suddenly, a sharp pain spread across Natsuki's right temple, and she instantly pressed her palm to the aching spot. At the feel of warm liquid incasing her hand, she retracted it only to see that it was covered in blood._

"_Wh-What…? Mgh!"_

_It was her left shoulder that began to throb this time, the pain shooting down her entire arm. Stumbling back a few steps, the raven-haired girl was shocked when four walls suddenly shot up from the ground, entrapping her in a clear box._

_Natsuki watched as Shizuru ran up to the casing, spreading her hand against the glass as she screamed her name, but the dark haired girl couldn't hear a word as she tried to beat on the surface with her one good hand._

"_Shizuru!"_

_Still she couldn't hear a thing, only managing to lip-read the other woman saying her name over and over, and Natsuki couldn't help but press her hand against the wall as well, the clear obstruction preventing them from touching._

_And then they began to drift apart, a panic spreading over both their faces as the distance began to grow faster and faster with each passing second. _

"_Shizuru! Shizuru! No! Please! Shizuru!"_

* * *

"SHIZURU!"

Breathing heavily, Natsuki jolted awake only to regret the movement moments later when the pain of her forehead and left arm set in.

"Kid! Thank god you woke up. I was starting to get worried..."

Aligning her vision, the emerald-eyed girl noticed for the first time that she was back in the woods, her uncle chained up to the tree across from her in a similar fashion to herself. She could tell it was evening because of the setting sun casting the sky into hues of orange and purple as the heavens sprinkled down light tears upon them.

"Uncle…what?"

"You got captured," Jousuke informed his niece, "When you never showed up, I gathered some men and we came after you—"

"And got caught yourselves…" Natsuki groaned, "How long have I been out?"

"Dunno. A few days maybe? You must have suffered from a concussion by the look of that gash over your eye."

She might not be able to see it, but Natsuki could definitely feel the wound, along with the blood that had run down and dried on the right side of her face.

"I'd say my shoulder is dislocated too," she added with a wince.

"So what happened?" the man questioned.

"The back tire of the bike got blasted and I lost control. Don't know too much after that."

"Did you manage to knock off their leader?"

A smirk graced the girl's battered features, "Of course. No way I'd get like this without _someone_ paying a price."

Despite the situation, the older male couldn't stifle a small laugh at the girl's tough act, "Daisuke in female form, I'm tellin' ya…But hey…"

"Hmm?"

"Who is this, uh, _Shizuru_?"

"What?"

"You kept saying her name in your sleep. She someone important?"

_That dream…_

"She's a…friend…back at Garderobe."

"Ah, I guess she _is_ important then."

"Y-Yeah—"

Their conversation was cut short when footsteps were heard approaching, and sure enough, a triad of Northern soldiers came into view moments later. The leader of the group walked straight to Natsuki, kneeled down in front of her, and forcefully grabbed her by the chin.

"So you finally woke up. That's good, now you can talk."

Standing once again, he turned to leave, but not before giving out a command, "Unchain her and take her to the interrogation tent."

A pair of _'yes sirs' _were snapped in unison before the two boys obliged, one working on the chains while the other kept a bayonet pointed at Natsuki's face.

Once she was freed, the two young soldiers marched her into the center of the camp and towards the inevitable hell that was sure to come.


	10. Entry IX

The interrogation, or beating as Natsuki would call it from her end, had lasted about half an hour, and the captain, a Mr. Remy Bardas, was quite furious at the girl's stubborn silence, his bloodied hand serving as clear evidence to his frustration.

Bardas was a middle-aged fellow, most likely in his mid to upper thirties, Natsuki assumed, whom had been sent in from the capital to replace the man the raven-haired girl had assassinated just days before, and apparently he wasn't too happy about leaving the luxury of Seris to have to brave the wilderness and harsh weather conditions of Southern Vedel in the spring. His anger towards his current situation he had unleashed upon the eighteen-year-old who had taken every blow with barely even a grunt, even as the taste of iron filled her mouth and the bruises accumulated over her body. Natsuki knew it was only a matter of withstanding the blows for now, the nano-machines coursing through her blood would heal them easily enough with time, but not even she had expected what happened next.

The captain had disappeared for several minutes, in which Natsuki was left bound to her chair with two foot soldiers standing watch nearby, when he finally came bursting back through the tent's entrance, making his way around the chair to face the girl, a rapier in hand.

"Do you know what this is?" he agitatedly questioned her, snaking the weapon in front of her, and she took note that the pommel seemed to be glowing oddly.

"This," the man continued, "is the Brandishiér, an antique rapier from the days of Vedel's origin. Granted it isn't the only one of it's kind, but it still holds sentimental value to me since it's been passed down from generation to generation in my family. I always carry it when I leave for battle…A good luck charm perhaps..."

"_What are you getting at…"_ Natsuki thought to herself as the man continued to ramble.

"And this," Bardas stated, shoving the end of the sword in Natsuki's face, the heat it emitted causing her to draw her head back, "is the old Vedelian symbol _"__indignus__"_…Although there is no precise word matching it in today's tongue, it would roughly translate to unworthy scum of the earth, which is exactly what you Resistance bastards are."

Using his free hand to grab a fistful of Natsuki's hair, the captain yanked her head to the left before driving the heated pommel of the sword into the right side of the girl's neck, and this time, Natsuki couldn't contain the scream that formed in her throat as the hot metal burned her flesh.

With a devious grin, Bardas spoke again, his voice rising over the anguished screams, tone full of vicious excitement, "Back in the day, this sword was used by the Nobles to mark disobedient slaves, petty criminals, murderers, and those who betrayed their country and king. It's very befitting of you, don't you think?"

"S-Sir, you're drawing blood, sir," one of the soldiers stuttered, obviously disturbed with the scene.

Bardas snarled, and with a huff, drew back, the mark on the girl's neck still steaming as the tent was filled with the stench of burning flesh. Taking her face in his hand, the noble forced her to look at him.

"Be thankful that this _pansy_ has sympathy for even a dog like you. Take her back outside," the man commanded, and then hastily disappeared out of the tent.

* * *

"_So there still hasn't been any word on either of them?"_

"I'm afraid not," Lucretia replied, switching the phone receiver to her left ear, holding it with her shoulder so she continue writing.

"_This truly is unfortunate…"_ Anya commented,_ "Both girl's disappearing like this…"_

"I haven't completely given up hope yet."

"_But what if they don't come back? Won't your plan will be useless without both of them?"_

"That's not entirely true," the second Column remarked, "Although Tokiha showed signs of becoming an exceptional Otome, as much as I hate to say it, I think she can be replaced easily enough."

There was a pause on the line before Anya spoke again, _"What makes you have so much confidence in __**her**__? Do you really think she'd be able to handle that kind of pressure?"_

The older woman couldn't help but smirk, "I think _she_ might be the only one who can. Besides, I'm not the only one who has confidence in her abilities…"

* * *

_**Three months ago…**_

"_She might have been chosen by the Shinso, but that doesn't make her the best choice," Mizuki Granger argued, slamming her fist down on the table the five women were currently situated around._

_All five of the Columns had been summoned to Garderobe to discuss the latest candidates for possible future replacements, only for that discussion to quickly turn into a heated debate. _

_Lucretia Oleander, often considered the unofficial leader of the group, silently sat back in her chair listening to the women throw arguments back and forth across the table, Anya by her side looking quite nervous and unsure of what to do. It was the remaining three who were causing the uproar that, by the looks of it, wasn't about to end any time soon._

"_What is it that you have against Natsuki? She __**is**__ the current Pearl number two. Isn't that proof enough that she's capable of handling the job as well? She's undeniably the best fighter of the two." Shizuru shot back._

"_But fighting isn't the only aspect of being a Column," Xiang Yu, wielder of the Break String Spinel commented, "A Column must excel in __**all**__ aspects of being an Otome, and Mai Tokiha has proved this during her time here at Garderobe."_

"_Just because she has the highest numbers doesn't mean she's the best. Ask the girls in their class, most of them will say that Natsuki is the better Otome."_

"_What do those girls know?" Mizuki snapped, "You're just biased towards Kruger because you have feelings for—" _

"_That has nothing to do with this!"_

"_Like hell it doesn't!"_

"_Stop it you two," Lucretia finally intervened, and both the Galactic Aquamarine and the Bewitching Smile Amethyst complied, although they were still seething._

"_What are your opinions on this matter, Lucretia?" Xiang calmly asked the older woman._

_The number two Column closed her eyes, "I haven't quite decided yet."_

"_Anya?" Mizuki eagerly questioned._

"_I-I don't know…" the woman stammered, taking a quick glance at the Gakuenchou._

_The young number one Column huffed, "I think Xiang should choose, I mean, it is her position that's being filled."_

"_That isn't fair, the replacement is someone we're all going to have to work with," Shizuru was quick to counter._

_Mizuki eyed the chestnut-haired girl wearily, "If Norah was still here…"_

"_I said that's enough!" Lucretia threatened._

_Silence filled the room for a time, no one daring to look at the other even though the tension was still present._

"_It seems like there are two votes for Mai Tokiha and one for Natsuki Kruger. As for Anya and myself, we're both impartial. Both are worthy candidates, so either would be a fine choice, but respecting the group's decision as a whole, Mai Tokiha will be our new Break String Spinel wielder."_

"_But Oleander-sama—!"_

"_That is my final decision, Miss Viola. End of discussion."_

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: 

1. _Indignus _is actually Latin for unworthy.

2. I don't really have a clear-cut vision of what the mark looks like. I just imagine it being about the size of a U.S. silver dollar, the symbol itself being inside of a circle.

3. Just for reference, this is the age line-up for the Columns: Lucretia, (Norah), Xiang, Anya, Mizuki, Shizuru


	11. Entry X

Her neck pulsed, her entire body ached, but there was no relief for Natsuki as she was dragged back out into the cool night air and once again bound to her tree.

At the sight of his battered niece, Jousuke had to clench his jaw to prevent an onslaught of profanities from escaping his mouth, which would have inevitably earned him a beating as well. Once the other men had left, he finally spoke.

"You alright, kid?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Commander Kruger…your neck…" a nearby Resistance member mumbled.

"Damn, that looks nasty," another added.

"Those bastards," Jousuke fumed, pulling against his chains, "I swear..."

"It's fine…I'll be fine," Natsuki tried to calm the man and ease her men even though the pain wasn't going away any time soon.

Settling down, the older man pressed on, "So, what did they want to know?"

"If we were planning any more attacks…Where mom was—"

"You don't think they're catching on, do you?" he whispered.

Natsuki shook her head, "Mmh, not yet. At least not these guys."

"We've still got a chance, that's good to know," Jousuke stated with a sigh, "But what are we gonna do about _our_ little predicament?"

"Shh! Someone's coming," a blonde soldier warned, and the rest quickly silenced themselves.

"Where's the girl?" a voice quietly questioned in the darkness, and moments later Natsuki saw the moonlight glint off of the person's glasses.

"Ah! Here you are."

Coming into view, a young man in a Noble's uniform stepped into the light, the patch on his chest indicating that he was a medic. Walking over to Natsuki, the man kneeled down in front of her before reaching into one of his many pockets.

"My friend told me about what happened. He said I should come take a look at you."

Keeping her mouth shut, the emerald-eyed girl only stared at him.

Pulling out a small case, the Northerner unscrewed the top and scraped a bit of the clear gel onto his fingers before reaching for Natsuki's neck. Of course, the girl jerked back from his hand, eyeing him, and whatever it was on his fingers, warily.

"Please, I know I'm wearing one of their uniforms, but I'm just a doctor. I don't really support either side, I just want the fighting to stop and to help whoever I can."

Wordlessly, Natsuki motioned towards the substance on the man's fingers.

"Oh, this'll help the pain and fight off any infection."

With a sigh, she finally nodded, "Fine."

With a look of relief, the medic got back to work, gently applying the medicine to Natsuki's burn, "This looks pretty bad. That Bardas…he can get away with anything because of his name…Anyway, you really need to get this properly tended too as soon as possible. The scarring is inevitable, but if it does get infected, it could be fatal."

"R-Right," Natsuki muttered, wincing at the pressure on the wound.

"There. I'm done," the man proclaimed, replacing the top on the medicine before sticking it back in his pocket and standing.

"Thanks."

Looking around somewhat nervously, the doctor released a raspy breath before crouching once again, "Look, I have something else I need to discuss…with all of you."

In an instant, the man had five sets of eyes and ears giving him full attention.

"My solider friend, Jaxen, the one who told me about your injury, he…and I…we want to help you. We're working on a plan to get you out of here."

"Wh-What?!" Jousuke exclaimed, everyone glaring at him for the sudden outburst.

"Yes, yes, I know. We might be nobles ourselves, but neither of us agrees with the methods of our current officials…"

"So what are you plotting?" Natsuki asked.

"Jaxen has guard duty in a couple of days. He'll get a key that can unlock your chains then."

"So he's going to free us just like that? If all of us up and disappear during his watch, you know he'll pay the price."

"Yes, that's where we've hit a bump in the road, so to speak. We were hoping that you guys might have an idea."

"Just release one of us then," Jousuke calmly commented.

"What?" the doctor sharply questioned.

"If you just free one of us, it'll be less conspicuous. Hell, it'll probably be overlooked. Then whoever we send can go get backup, tell the rest of the army and have them storm the camp."

"I agree with my uncle," Natsuki chimed in before motioning with her head, "Send one of them, no offense guys, but they'd miss you less."

"Right, right," the medic mumbled, rubbing his chin, "I'll talk it over with Jaxen and see what he thinks."

"All right, but be careful, uh…"

"Finias, and we will," the doctor replied before walking back through the trees to the clearing of the camp.

"So…do you think this is just a hoax?" Jousuke inquired after the young man had left.

"Does it matter?" Natsuki remarked, "It's not like we have any other options right now anyways."

The older man snorted, "Ain't that the truth..."

* * *

**Chapter Notes**:

1. I know it's never clearly stated, but aside from Natsuki and Jousuke, there are three other Resistance soldiers in their proximity and another group located in a different area of the camp. Not all of them were captured at the same time though.


	12. Entry XI

Two days after her initial "interrogation," Natsuki was rudely awakened in the early morning and taken back into the camp for further questioning.

Her single day off had come about because Bardas had decided to try his luck with Jousuke, which unfortunately for the noble, was just as stubborn and silent as his niece. The burly man had returned sporting several injuries, mainly on his face since body blows didn't seem to have much of an effect. The massive amount of blood from his mouth, he explained, being on account of the several teeth he was now missing.

With this in mind, Natsuki was a bit apprehensive of what she would have to try to endure, that anxiety increasing tenfold when Bardas informed her that he would surely _"break her today."_ And break her he did, quite literally in fact, because when the girl had returned to her tree, her left arm hung limply at her side, features wracked with pain and not wanting to account just what had taken place. Still though, she assured the others, she hadn't given up any secrets.

And then, a few days later, the time had finally come. The day to set their plan in motion.

Jaxen emerged in the late afternoon, coming to escort Natsuki to yet another session of questioning, but looking surprisingly calm despite the burden he carried on his shoulders. After unchaining the girl, taking caution of her damaged left limb, he helped her off the ground.

"This is it," Natsuki whispered in his ear, "If you're going to help us, do it now, before you take me to Bardas."

Simply nodding in compliance, the noble quickly unlocked the chains bearing one of the nearby soldiers, Corin by name, who stealthily slipped away, beginning the treacherous journey back to the Resistance camp.

After returning to Natsuki's side, the two made their way towards the interrogation tent.

"After you bring me back," Natsuki continued her instructions, "you should escape as well, just to be safe. Our camp is directly southeast from here."

"…I understand."

* * *

"_Electroshock today, huh? How wonderful…"_ Natsuki bleakly thought to herself as she helplessly watched as Jaxen and another soldier attached the various wires running from the battery to her body, Bardas patiently sitting at the controls in the meantime. 

After the two men had finished their work, they stepped aside to allow their captain to start his procedure, which inevitably had to begin with a speech as he stood and began to pace in front of the girl.

"What is this…the third day I've had you sitting in this chair? I must compliment you for being the first to last this long, of course, I took it _a little_ easier on you…considering that you're a woman and all…"

Natsuki mentally snarled at the sexist remark, but otherwise showed no outward emotion, keeping her expression stoic as the man continued.

"But you see, I'm done being nice," Bardas stated, trailing his fingers along the large battery sitting on the table near Natsuki's chair, "With this, I can't lose. You see, either you'll finally give up and spill everything in that pretty little head of yours, or you'll die from having three-hundred volts of electricity course through your body."

"It's really up to you now," the man commented, poking the girl's shattered arm. Natsuki winced, but didn't give the bastard the pleasure of hearing her groan in pain.

Sitting down on the other side of the battery, Bardas resumed his babbling, "Right. I think we all know how this works. I ask a question, and if you don't answer…"

With a quick twist of the knob, a wave of electricity pulsed through Natsuki's body, but it soon dissolved, leaving the dark-haired girl breathing heavily.

"Questions, questions…let's see…Ah yes, you're certainly a relative of that politician Saeko Kruger, are you not? The resemblance is striking…You're her daughter perhaps? Tell me, where is she now?"

Natsuki's silence was met with another jolt of hot energy.

"We're getting off to a bad start, missy," Bardas teased, "Alright then, why is it that the Resistance suddenly pushed for an all out assault on our troops?"

Again with no reply, Natsuki's body was wracked with pain, and she closed her eyes as her body convulsed. What she hadn't expected, however, was for an image of a certain ruby-eyed woman to flash in her mind right before the current was shut off.

"Was the assassination of Commander Roland a direct order?"

Still lacking any kind of response, Bardas huffed, "Fine. I see that you're going to be stubborn until the end. Congratulations on earning yourself a death ticket. At least I can still have a little fun with you though…"

With another flip of the switch, Natsuki's body was sent into another fit of seizures.

"_No…I've got to…hold out…"_

"Fifty volts."

"_I…want to…see her smile…"_

"One hundred."

"…_hear her voice…"_

"One-fifty."

"…_feel her warmth…"_

"Two-hundred."

"_SHIZURU!"_

Turning the battery to its maximum voltage, Bardas watched as the girl violently shuddered against her restraints before her body went completely limp moments later, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

"Good night," he mocked, "You two. Dispose of her corpse."

"Yes, sir," both men replied in unison, snapping to attention as Bardas made to leave the tent.

"_Forgive me,"_ Jaxen uttered in his mind, feeling immensely guilty for just standing back and allowing the captain to murder his new ally.

But as he began removing the wires off of her body, he noticed that her chest seemed to rise and fall even if just by the tiniest amount. With all haste, he pressed two of his fingers to the girl's neck, searching for a pulse, and his heart leapt when he felt a weak throb.

"She's alive!" he suddenly exclaimed before biting his own tongue, cursing his stupidity.

"WHAT?!" Bardas roared as he reentered, stomping over to the spot to take a look for himself, "How did she…?! That was enough electrical current to kill a grown man…"

Taking the girl's chin in his hand, he roughly tilted her head from side to side, "Now that I think of it, she doesn't seem as banged up as a few days ago…Just what in god's name are you…?"

"What do you want us to do with her, sir?" the other soldier questioned.

Letting go, Bardas once again made for the exit, "Tie her back up for now. I'm going to arrange for her to be taken to the capital for inspection…"

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1. The level of voltage for the battery is based on a 1,000 ohms scale.


	13. Entry XII

Her body jerked repeatedly in a distinctive rhythm causing a dull pain to flow through her body, but pushing the ache aside, Natsuki noticed that she could feel arms tightly wrapped under her legs and upper torso, a warmth pressing against her body, and lazily, her eyes fluttered open as she groaned, protesting the movement that had drove her to awakening.

"Natsuki!" a masculine voice sharply sounded in her ears, and thankfully, the rough shaking immediately ceased as she was lowered to the ground.

"Kid, you alright?"

"U…Uncle…?" she weakly muttered, finally taking in the older man's features.

"Yeah, it's me, Jousuke," he reassured her with a small smile before his head jerked in the direction of a large explosion off in the distance.

For the first time, Natsuki noticed the sound of gunfire that never seemed to cease, "W-What's…?"

"It's started," the man informed his niece, "Our forces are fighting the Nobles as we speak. I know it's a little earlier than planned, but it couldn't be helped. They were going to ship you off to be spliced open or something, or at least that's what Jaxen told us."

Another loud explosion erupted and Natsuki could literally feel the ground vibrate from the blast.

"I really need to get back. You should be fine right here for now," Jousuke stated, reaching behind his back to retrieve a small semi-automatic handgun and placing it in the girl's hand, "Just in case."

"U-Uncle—"

"I'll be back, promise."

Natsuki helplessly watched as the large man rushed off into the darkness back towards the sounds of battle, her gaze dropping to the firearm in her grasp when he fully disappeared.

Her body felt weak and numb, her mind straining to focus as she tested her trigger finger without firing the silver gun. She was terribly uncomfortable being left alone in her current state so close to the battle, so with great effort, and the help of the tree she was leaning against, she pulled herself to her feet, breathing heavily from the normally simplistic action.

"_I've got to…get back to the camp…"_ she thought, attempting to take a step forward only to nearly fall to the ground.

"_Focus, dammit, focus,"_ she ordered herself, brow furrowing as she tried again, this time with much more success,_" There's no way…I'm gonna sit out now…after all of this…"_

Natsuki had barely covered any ground when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps quickly headed in her direction. Instinctively, she slid around the nearest tree for cover, albeit slower than usual.

When she saw Bardas burst through the line of trees she caught her breath, fingers tightening their grip on the cool metal in her hand.

"_That bastard…Is he…running away?"_

With a shake of her head, Natsuki squinted her eyes and raised her gun to take aim, and after the man had come in close proximity, she fired, the bullet ripping through the cool night air, shattering Bardas's kneecap on impact. The noble howled in pain as he stumbled to the ground, but was quick to rise up on his one good knee, drawing his own weapon. Keeping to the shadows, Natsuki quietly made her way to another trunk, but when she tried to take aim again to knock the gun out of Bardas's hand, her vision blurred and the shot missed.

Now aware of his assailant's whereabouts, Bardas wasted no time in sending an array of bullets in the general direction of where Natsuki stood. The girl attempted to return fire, and did manage to finally strike the man's firing hand, but in the process had a bullet sink into her chest, right above her right breast.

Ignoring the unbearable wave a pain that was flooding her senses, Natsuki continued to fire at the man, preventing him from reaching his gun as he scrambled to do so.

Finally revealing herself, the girl slowly walked forward.

"This is for torturing me."

A shot was fired, metal ripping through the soft tissue of the man's midsection.

"This is for my uncle and all the other men and women you've abused."

A second shot sounded, this time striking Bardas in the chest cavity.

"And this…" Natsuki seethed, dropping to her knees and shoving the barrel of her handgun into the noble's mouth, muffling his screams, "this is for thinking that women are inferior to men."

With the last pull of the trigger, blood splattered up on the raven-haired girl's pain-wracked face, and as she forced herself to stand, all she could hear was the gurgling of the incapacitated captain choking on his own blood.

She attempted to walk, but only managed to stumble a few steps before falling to her knees as the darkness began to invade her vision. Using what strength she had left, Natsuki tried to crawl with her one good arm, pulling herself across the ground before passing out in a gradually growing pool of her own blood.


	14. Entry XIII

White. Just white.

Then a low beeping. Constant, like a heart beat.

The smell of sterile cleanliness.

The taste of plastic.

It was all followed by the feeling of a soft warmth that was at the same time oddly uncomfortable.

Turning her head to the side, tired jade orbs focused on a black monitor with green pulsing lines running across the screen. It was the source of the beeping, the girl decided, before turning her gaze back to the white above.

That was when she suddenly noticed it…the sensation of cool metal covering her left appendage, accompanied by a dull, constant ache. She lifted her arm to inspect the limb, and when she did, was presented with lackluster grey rather than pink flesh, her still foggy brain unable to entirely comprehend what she was looking at. Attempting to move one of the fingers, all she earned was a searing pain rippling down her entire forearm. She tried to swallow, but found it surprisingly difficult, like there was something obstructing her airway. With her good arm, she reached for her mouth only to feel smooth plastic, curious fingers following where it led.

Like a light in the darkness, realization suddenly struck the girl, her eyes immediately widening.

_Panic. Fear. Uncertainty. Pain. Panic! PANIC!_

Her heart raced, and the machine by the bed beeped faster and louder. She clawed at the tube that was inserted into her nose and mouth, painfully ripping it away and gagging herself in the process before being consumed in a fit of coughing that left her gasping for breath. Next, her eyes fell on the I.V. taped to her arm, her intense awareness of the needle just beneath her skin increasing by the second. She could _feel_ it inside of her…pumping god knows what into her system. With her metal claw of a left arm, she reached for the thing, and with a whimper from the pain of the movement, she swiftly pulled the catheter out.

By now she was hyperventilating, her breaths quick and shaky, her entire body seeming to take on a nervous twitch. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the cool tile floor below, sitting now rather than laying down.

_Neck…Chest…Itching…_

The dark-haired girl's trembling fingers scratched at the rough gauze on the right side of her neck, peeling it, and the medical tape around it, from her tender skin.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it!" a voice exclaimed as the door to the room was suddenly thrust open, and the girl inside immediately stood, backing up against the far was like a cornered animal.

"J-Just calm down…I'm here to help, Natsuki."

"_He knows my name? Why does he look familiar?"_

"It's me, Jaxen."

Her brow furrowed, "Jaxen…from the enemy camp…"

"That's right, me and my buddy Finias helped free you and the other captured soldiers, remember?"

Taking a moment to process the information, Natsuki slowly came to realize that it all added up, "The fighting had started…I…ran into Bardas…"

"Mmh. We found you not too far from his body—"

"Then how did I get here?" the girl cut him off, "Wherever _here_ is."

"The doctors did some quick patch-up work on you, and when you stabilized, we transported you to this hospital in Seris since it's the most advanced in the country."

"How come I don't remember any of this?"

"Well, you…you've been in a light coma for the past three weeks. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I came in to visit."

A look of pure confusion washed over the girl's face as her entire body seemed to slacken.

Her gaze fell to her arm, "Wh-What…?"

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions," the male gently stated, "but right now you need to rest and reserve your strength. I'll go get Finias since he's the doctor that's been treating you, so in the meantime, please, lie back down."

After the man had quietly departed, Natsuki followed his instruction and climbed back onto the plain bed, not bothering with slipping under the thin sheets as her confused mind continued to race.

* * *

The next couple of days were indeed busy ones for the ever-recovering girl, filled with examinations, questions, explanations, and countless stories from different sources on just what had happened during her unexpected slumber. From what she gathered, it seemed to go something like this:

During her last torture session, it became aware that something wasn't entirely _normal_ about her body, which inevitably caused Bardas to want to send her to Seris to be investigated by the higher-ups. Rather than send Natsuki to her certain death, Jaxen had informed Jousuke and the others of what was happening, and the plan to bombard the Noble's camp was hastened to the point of them taking action before any backup had arrived. Luckily for the small group, however, the entire Resistance force showed up right before they started their plot, and with the help of the fighter plane in their possession, they ram shacked the entire encampment. Miraculously emerging the victor in the outmatched battle, the Resistance soldiers soon learned of even greater news. The attacks on the capital had been successful as well, and a ceasefire had been issued for both sides.

As for her comatose state, Finias had explained, it was probably due to the immense stress her body was under because of her various injuries. The nano-machines in her body were apparently the only thing that had kept her alive as they worked to piece together her tattered body.

The device on her left limb, affectionately known as _"the claw"_ around the hospital,was being used in the healing process of her shattered arm. It, along with the pins that were placed internally and externally along the bones, was setting them in place so they could heal properly. The doctor had showed her how to take the device off, but being such a lengthy and cumbersome task, and not a very pretty sight to behold either, Natsuki opted to just leave the thing on until it was time to _permanently_ take it off, which apparently would be in a couple of months depending on the healing process.

Needless to say, the young doctor was quite fascinated with the nano-machines in the girl's blood. Saeko had apparently informed Finias of her stay at Garderobe, but the man was respectable enough, under Natsuki's dangerous icy glare that is, not to take any of the precious technology for Vedel's top scientists to examine.

Speaking of her mother, Saeko Kruger had been quite busy since the end of the fighting. Now everything seemed to be wrapped up in the courts, both sides tirelessly working on negotiations so further bloodshed would not be necessary. Saeko represented the Resistance, leading the other politicians on her side with pure determination. During the time of her absence, Jousuke had kept Natsuki company even though she was sleeping a majority of the time those first couple of days.

After an additional week spent in the hospital, Natsuki had received her official approval of dispatch from Finias, whose only additional requirement, state of health aside, was that the girl visit him and Jaxen every now and then when she had the time.

Squinting as she stepped out into the sunlight, Natsuki was not only sporting a sling for her left arm, but also the new official army uniform for the Republic of Vedel, it's royal blue material crisp and clean, not to mention a long awaited upgrade from the flimsy uniforms of the Resistance. In it, she stood proudly by her uncle who was dressed in similar fashion.

"So, what do you want to do now that you're free?" the man inquired, looking down at his bandaged niece.

"Is mom in another Senate meeting right now?"

"Most likely. We could still swing by though. Why? What's up?"

"I need to talk to her about something important…"

"Which is…?"

"Returning to Garderobe."

"What?! But things are finally starting to look up here. We've finally won the peace we've been fighting for."

"I know, but I just kind of dropped everything when I came running back home…"

"Unfinished business, eh?"

"I guess you could call it that," Natsuki replied with a laugh.

With a disheartened sigh, the older man began walking, "Alright…but Saeko's not going to be happy with this. She was expecting that you'd stick around…at least for a little while."

"Don't worry, I think I can handle her."

* * *

**Chapter Notes**:

1. I can't even begin to explain what I imagine "_the claw" _looking like, but to get an idea, go check out the photos section of my xanga (you can find the link on my profile page). The image for the new uniform is there as well, which is actually taken from Star Trek. And _NO_, I am not a Trekky, but my aunts are XD


	15. Entry XIV

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"I…I haven't really decided yet…"

Saeko and Natsuki Kruger now stood in what was the lady politician's temporary residence, a fancy hotel located about a block away from the Vedelian Senate building, actually finding some time to talk since the current political meeting was in recess for the remainder of the day.

Natsuki had actually sat in during part of the session, watching her mother's calm composure and undeniable strength. She was an amazing public speaker, a part of the girl had always known that about her mother, but her respect for the woman to be able to demand the attention of these other politicians, especially the ones whom they had just recently considered their enemy, was surely remarkable.

She had never considered herself much of a talker, instead Natsuki always proved herself through her actions, earning other's respect in her own way. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder if somewhere deep inside she had inherited that spectacular gift of her mother's to fight battles with words. One thing for sure, however, was that to do what Saeko was doing, one need an abundance of patience, and that was something that the eighteen year old often lacked. Perhaps it would come with age, she thought.

But now she stood before this amazing woman, trying to express her wish to return to Windbloom.

With a sigh, the older woman removed her glasses, and retrieving a handkerchief from her coat pocket, began to wipe off the thin lenses, "I guess there's no changing your mind, is there?"

Pulling out one of the chairs from beneath the small table in the room, Natsuki sat down, "There are just things that I need to take care of, mother…Questions that need to be answered…people I want to see…"

"Now though? Do you have to go _now_?" Saeko questioned, the yearning in her voice threatening to break her daughter's willpower.

"I watched part of that meeting today," the girl began, "you seem like you have things under control, mom. There's not much I can do while both sides are talking anyway."

"It's not that, Natsuki…I just wanted to be with my daughter after all this time…during this peace that we both fought so hard for."

"Mom…"

"Is that so wrong of me?"

"No, of course not…But it's not like I'll be gone forever, and when I come back with that GEM, just think of all the good we can do for Vedel. We can help protect our country together."

Closing the distance between them, Saeko knelt down by her daughter, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl.

"M-Mom—?"

"Your father…would be so proud of you, Natsuki. I know he's proud of you."

Fighting back her tears, Natsuki silently returned the embrace.

Eventually breaking apart, the older woman remained kneeling on the floor, "So, when is the plane departing?"

Natsuki smirked, not surprised that her mother was aware of her planning, "Tomorrow morning."

"I see…And you just _knew_ that you'd be able to convince me, huh?"

"Well, I am your daughter after all."

* * *

To Natsuki, the flight back to Windbloom had seemed to be much longer than when she had flown from the place to Vedel, maybe on account of the various emotions that kept surging through her head. 

She was excited. She wanted to see Shizuru again. To tell her everything that had happened back home. Well, on second thought, perhaps not _everything_…she could definitely skip out on a few horrifying details and experiences she had encountered without spoiling too much of the story.

Natsuki was also dying to hear about Mai. If she had ever returned to Garderobe…what her final decision was…She had hated to leave for home when she desperately wanted to look for her friend, but it was far too late for regrets now.

And part of her was a little nervous about facing the Headmistress after her near three-month absence. Would the woman still present her with a GEM? Had her leaving diminished her chance of still becoming an Otome?

Stepping out of the cab, Natsuki progressed down the hedge-lined walkway, stopping in front of the black cast-iron gates at the end of the path that guarded the entrance to the school. Gazing up at the mighty structure at the top of the endless steps, a smile crept across her face.

As much as Vedel was home, so was this place.

Maneuvering over to the right side of the gates, she pressed the small button on the brick wall, and almost instantaneously, the small screen flickered to life.

"How may I help yo—K-Kruger-san!?"

"Uh…Y-Yeah…I was hoping to speak with the Headmistress…"

"O-Of course! Come right in, I'll inform Oleander-sama of your arrival immediately."

The monitor faded back to black, and a loud _'clank' _alerted the girl that the gate was now unlocked. Natsuki quickly entered, making sure to shut the bars behind her, before making her way to the elevator that could take her to the school grounds.

The hum of the elevator's engine was all that kept her company on the sloped ascent, and the girl absentmindedly tugged at the strap lying across her torso. Glancing down at the arm resting in the sling, Natsuki frowned slightly. She was sure the metal device would win her an overload of questions, and she definitely wasn't looking forward to it. Really there were only a handful of individuals she wanted to talk to, but somehow she didn't think she'd be lucky enough to evade all the others.

It wasn't long before the elevator came to a halt, and when it did, Natsuki began walking towards the building that housed the Gakeunchou's office, the receptionist from before coming out to meet her.

"Kruger-san, welcome back," the girl addressed her, bowing politely, "Please, follow me."

As Natsuki followed the guide through the hallways of the Academy, not that she needed one of course, she could practically feel the eyes of the younger girls they passed lingering on her. There was no disrespect intended by any of them, in fact, most bowed as she walked by, many of the older girl's recognizing her almost immediately while the new underclassmen whispered amongst themselves about the _"mysterious dark-haired woman"_. The Otome-turned-soldier merely nodded her recognition, and couldn't help but feel a little out of place amongst these feminine uniforms while in her military one.

Once the two had finally cleared the bustling hallway and entered the staff area, Natsuki released the breath she just now noticed that she had been holding. A short distance later, and the two were standing in front of the sturdy oak door that led to the Gakenchou's office. The Pearl in front of her opened the door, and Natsuki whispered her thanks as she proceeded through, hearing the soft sound of it closing behind her once she was inside.

Lucretia Oleander stood across the room quietly gazing out the giant windows, keeping to this activity even as she spoke.

"Natsuki Kruger…I knew you would be back."

Finally turning, the emerald-eyed girl noticed that the woman had a contented smile on her face as she approached, stopping a few feet away.

"Headmistress Oleander-sama."

The Column took a moment to gaze over the girl in front of her, "I'm glad to see that you're still in one piece. If you're here, does that mean that the fighting in Vedel has been resolved?"

"For the most part, yes. Both sides are in peaceful negotiations at the moment, ma'am."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you're quite happy about this," Lucretia remarked, motioning towards the couch and chairs, which the two promptly sat it.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, what brings you back to Garderobe, Miss Kruger?"

Natsuki cleared her throat before proceeding, "I had some questions for you, Headmistress, if I may."

"Please."

"Mai…what became of her?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that," Lucretia replied, blue eyes dimming slightly, "We've neither seen nor heard anything of the girl."

"Nothing at all?" Natsuki desperately questioned, to which she only received a solemn shake of the head.

"I see," she mumbled, hands clinching before the left painfully reminded her that it was still quite broken, "Headmistress?"

"Yes?"

"About the GEM I was to receive—"

"It was destroyed," Oleander-sama answered before she could even finish.

"Wh-What?"

"I had Yohko dissolved it a long time ago."

"B-But…why?"

"That GEM was never truly meant for you, Natsuki."

Despite her best efforts, Natsuki couldn't hold back the spark that flared in her eyes, "Then what was all of this for? Four years of training and studying…for what? I was supposed to become an Otome for my homeland...Had you planned this all along?"

"_That_ GEM was never meant for you because there is a far greater one that you deserve," the older woman snapped back, her own emotions slipping through.

The dark-haired girl across the table was completely taken aback, mouth gaping, incapable of stringing together a complete sentence.

"Huh?"

"The Ice Silver Crystal—"

Emerald eyes widened.

"—the GEM that resides on my ear at this very moment…This is the GEM. _Your_ GEM."

"O-Oleander…sama…"

"_You_ are the one who should inherit it, Natsuki. I want you to take my place as Headmistress of Garderobe Academy."

Natsuki, still dumbstruck at the woman's words, could only blink, "But…Gakuenchou…"

"Of all my years here at Garderobe…of all the girl's I've seen come and go from this school, you have been the only one that I've truly believed could take over this position. Granted there is still room for improvement, and there are still quite a few things that need to be covered, but the potential is certainly there," Lucretia informed her, pointedly shaking a single finger in the air.

"I…I…" the girl uttered, gaze averting to the ground.

With a small sigh, the woman continued, "Look, I cannot force anything upon you, Natsuki. The choice, whether I like it or not, is ultimately up to you. But please, listen to me. I've seen the determined young lady that you are, and the strong woman that you can become. I believe wholeheartedly that you could do great things for this school…and for Earl as a whole, so I ask that you please consider it. Do not rush the decision…take your time…And in the meantime, we'll start your lessons."

The weight of seriousness over the room seemed to disperse with that last statement, and Natsuki lifted her head to meet the Headmistress' quizzically.

"Lessons?"

"Yes. They'll start when you get back."

"'_When I get back'_? Where am I going?"

"Well, you do want to see _her_, don't you?"

"_Her…Shizuru…"_ the girl thought, a warm smiled spreading on her face, all of the previous conversation seemingly swept away for the time being.

"Yeah, I do."


	16. Entry XV

"_Come on, Natsuki! I want to get good seats!"_

_Suddenly jerked into a sprint, Natsuki was helpless to fight against her new roommate, Mai Tokiha, as she hastily tried to get her legs to catch up with the rest of her body._

"_Good seats for what?" the dark-haired girl managed to question, finally catching up enough to claim her arm back._

"_The battle between the top two Pearls, of course! It's the highlight of the initiation ceremony I hear," Mai informed her, the excitement evident on her face._

_Natsuki's emerald eyes lit up as well, "So we're going to watch an actual battle?"_

"_Mmh. Exciting, isn't it? I can't wait!"_

_Unfortunately for the two energetic Corals, by the time they arrived at the arena, most of the best spots were already taken by the older Pearls. _

_Mai visibly fumed, "Oooh…That's __**so**__ not fair!"_

"_Over here," Natsuki called, already weaving her way through the crowd._

_Ducking her head as she slid past people, the girl bumped elbows with a few of the older girls, which earned her some not-so-pleasant glares that she promptly ignored, but when Natsuki finally made it through, she found herself right against the railing of the balcony. A few moments later, Mai stumbled through the wall of girls as well._

"_Geez, why did you go this way?"_

_The dark-haired girl merely pointed ahead of her._

"_Oh…Oh! This place is good. Nice job," Mai exclaimed. _

_It was better than good, in fact, it was arguably the best seat in the house, save for the Headmistress' balcony perhaps. _

_In a matter of minutes the rest of the arena was packed, no seat untaken, all standing room filled to the brim. Excitement filled the air like static as the crowd was becoming restless with anticipation, and then the announcement came welcoming everyone to Garderobe for the Ceremonial Butou between the top two Pearls. Natsuki watched on in awe as two giant columns rose from the ground to join the others that scattered the dusty arena, only atop these two new additions were standing the girl's to participate in the battle. _

_The announcer introduced the busty blonde girl first, a Miss Haruka Armitage, current Pearl number two, who simply raised her hand in recognition when the crowd roared. Natsuki recognized her as one of the Trias members who had introduced themselves to the Corals earlier. From what she could tell, the older girl was a boisterous stickler when it came to obeying the rules of the school, not that Natsuki didn't find that admirable, but she also didn't think the blonde needed to be quite so loud about it…_

_Before the announcer could even say the name of the other contestant, the roar of the crowd erupted even louder. Natsuki recognized this girl as well. Shizuru Viola, Pearl number one and also a member of the Trias, the very girl who had caught Natsuki's eyes during the earlier introduction. Of course the dark-haired Coral had acted like she didn't notice, but that was because she had felt oddly vulnerable under the lingering gaze of the chestnut-haired upperclassman, but now she openly watched her at this safe distance. Or at least Natsuki thought it was safe until Shizuru, who had been scanning the crowd as she waved to her fans, paused when her crimson eyes met sparkling jade ones. The younger girl's cheeks flared involuntarily, especially when she could have sworn that the girl in the gray and white robe winked at her from her spot on the pillar._

"_I hear that even though both Haruaka Onee-sama and Shizuru Onee-sama are only first year Pearls, they're already the top of their class. Isn't that amazing? Maybe that'll be you and me one day," Mai remarked._

_Natsuki, brain still fumbling over what she thought she saw, couldn't conjure a response, and would have been cut off anyway by the loud beep signaling for the battle to commence. _

_Instantly, the two Pearls summoned their quarterstaffs and flew straight at each other. Their varying fighting styles became quickly aware to Natsuki. Haruka was obviously the stronger of the two, her mighty blows causing more than one of the columns to come crashing down, while Shizuru on the other hand was deft and swift, easily dodging the slower girl's assaults while scoring a blow when she found an opening. That isn't to say that she came away totally untouched, for during one of these attempted attacks, Haruka managed to connect a counterattack, sending the beautiful russet eyed girl barreling into the same wall that Natsuki was on. The young Coral gritted her teeth, her hands gripping the railing tightly as she leaned over it, her emerald eyes glazed with concern. She breathed a sigh of relief, however, when before the dust could even clear, Shizuru came bolting out of the cloud, successfully delivering the finishing blow to her fellow Pearl. _

"_Whoa! Shizuru Onee-sama sure is amazing, isn't she?" Mai questioned, shaking a gaping Natsuki back and forth._

"_Y-Yeah…" the other girl stammered, not able to tear her eyes away from the crimson-eyed beauty standing solitarily in the middle of the cheering arena._

* * *

_Later that evening at the initiation feast, Natsuki sat at the long table assigned to the new Corals stuffing herself with some of the best food she had ever tasted. Returning with another drink, Mai sat across from her with a curious gleam in her eyes._

"_What?" Natsuki asked somewhat nervously, obviously wary of the redhead._

"_I think you have an admirer, Natsuki."_

"_Hmm?" the girl murmured with her mouth full._

"_Shizuru Onee-sama has been staring in this direction for quite a while. I thought at first she was looking at me, but when I got up to get another drink, I noticed she was still gazing over here."_

"_Mai—!"_

"_You should go talk to her. Although I would be careful, I've heard that our Onee-sama is quite fond of pretty girls."_

"_Sh-Shut up! That's stupid!" the raven-haired Vedelian seethed, cheeks coloring, before furiously excusing herself from the dining hall._

_Stepping out onto the veranda, Natsuki embraced the night air, allowing it to cool her heated features._

"_Honestly…" she whispered in a low raspy voice._

_So involved in her own state of fluster was Natsuki that she didn't even hear the soft footsteps approaching behind her, and only noticed the other presence when two slender arms snaked around her waist, drawing her back into a soft, calming warmth. Immediately she froze, audibly gasping in surprise, which only caused her captor to chuckle amusedly._

"_I was hoping for a chance to have you to myself," the voice purred into her ear, and Natsuki registered it right away._

"_Sh-Shizuru Onee-sama!"_

"_Ah, you remembered my name…I'm very honored" the other playfully teased, "Since you already know who I am, may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are as well?"_

"_N-N-Natsuki…Natsuki K-Kruger."_

_The older girl giggled again, "Natsuki-chan. Such a lovely name…Perfectly befitting of your beautiful face. But please, do not be so nervous around me."_

"_S-Sorry, Onee-sama…" the Coral seriously apologized._

_Loosening her grip, Shizuru turned the shorter girl around to face her, "You don't have to apologize. Tell me, did you enjoy the performance today?"_

"_Y-Yes, Shizuru Onee-sama was truly magnificent."_

"_Ookini—"_

"_To have such strength…" Natsuki openly spoke, her gaze falling to the ground, "I hope that I too may become strong like Shizuru Onee-sama, although I do not think that I could ever match your splendor…"_

_Touched by the girl's sudden honesty, Shizuru couldn't hold back the genuine smile that graced her features, "I believe that Natsuki can do whatever she puts her mind to."_

_Natsuki raised her head, the moonlight gleaming on her perfect emerald eyes as they gazed into crimson pools full of loving adoration before the Pearl leaned in a planted a kiss on the unexpecting girl's forehead. _

"_Shizu—" the dark-haired girl began to say, cheeks coloring yet again, before a single finger pressed against her lips, silencing her immediately._

"_I have to return now, but we can speak later if you wish," she began as she backed away, " If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to me, okay?"_

_Speechless, Natsuki watched as the older girl sauntered back into the dinning hall, disappearing behind the large double doors._

"_Shizuru…Onee-sama…"_


	17. Entry XVI

Annam...Shizuru was in Annam.

Or at least that's what Headmistress Oleander-sama had informed her as she ushered Natsuki into the Academy's private limousine that would take her to Windbloom Station.

_'Don't worry, we'll take care of everything' _the woman had said, and the raven-haired soldier could only take the Column's word for it as the door closed and the driver sped off.

After arriving at the station and retrieving her free ticket, which had apparently just been called in from the school moments before her arrival, Natsuki boarded the silver transit and was escorted to the private coach that was reserved for Garderobe Academy, and the individuals the school gave permission to, only.

Once she was alone, Natsuki allowed herself to ungracefully plop down onto the bench-style seat, drawing her legs up as she lied down on its maroon cushioning.

She was tired. Exhausted really. She had already endured an eight-hour plane ride from Vedel, and now it would be followed up with an even longer train ride to Annam. She wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, so at least she could try to get some rest, Natsuki thought to herself as she released an unrestrained yawn. Sitting up, she carefully slipped her currently mechanized arm from its sling, carelessly tossing the thing on the opposite seat, before glaring down at the metal hand in her lap.

Simply put, she despised the piece of equipment, but as long as her arm was still in pieces, it was absolutely necessary for proper healing. Even so, the uneasiness that it caused her mind made her want to assure that there was still human flesh underneath, and so without hesitation, Natsuki unlocked the hand section of the gauntlet and removed the piece to see the pale skin that it hid.

What she saw both helped and didn't help her cause. Sure, her hand was still there, very much attached and working, but at the same time her emerald eyes had to gaze upon the metal pins, and the deep bruising around them, that were inserted into that same hand holding the fixation rod, which kept her arm straight, in place. The damn thing made her wrist completely stationary and only allowed minimal, not to mention painful, movement of her fingers.

"_What will Shizuru will think of this, I wonder..." she bleakly pondered. _

Irksome frown sagging even more, Natsuki resentfully slipped her hand back into the metallic glove with a huff, the device making a small _'click' _as she locked it into place, and reclining once again, the girl allowed her eyelids to drift shut as the constant clatter of the train wheels lulled her to sleep.

* * *

To Natsuki, Annam was a new and unexplored country. It was a large providence to the far east of Windbloom that she had never had the chance to visit before, but she had heard stories about the place from Shizuru who had heard them from her Onee-sama, Anh Lu. The dark-haired girl had never met Anh, but Natsuki had seen her picture, once again thanks to Shizuru, so her keen jade eyes caught on to the vaguely familiar face of the woman amongst the crowd of strangers as soon as she had stepped off the train. 

"You are…Natsuki Kruger, yes?"

"Ah, yes, ma'am."

"So you're the one…" the gray-eyed woman mumbled almost inaudibly to herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind me. Welcome to Annam, Natsuki-san, I'm Anh Lu, Meister Otome to King Nguyen Bao."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Anh Onee-sama. Shizuru has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise."

At the girl's mystified expression, the older woman chuckled, "Do you have any luggage?"

"No, ma'am…This trip is sort of last minute."

"Indeed it is."

The soldier bowed, "I apologize for any inconveniences."

"Nonsense," Anh implored, "the Headmistress informed me of the situation, and I was more than willing to help, especially if it will make Shizuru-san happy."

"I-Is she here?" Natsuki questioned, her words laced with more anticipation than she intended.

The woman shook her head, short golden-brown locks swaying from the movement, "No, she's back at the palace. We haven't informed her of your arrival yet…I thought I would give you the chance to surprise her."

"R-Right..."

"Well then, shall we be on our way?"

* * *

It was on the car ride back to King Nguyen's residence that Natsuki became aware of just where Shizuru had learned all of her sneaky flirty ways. 

From the stories that Anh told her, it seemed that this woman had been able to do the near impossible while still attending Garerobe…_She_ had been able to make _Shizuru_ blush. Or at least she was able to at first until the chestnut-haired beauty had deftly learned to fight fire with fire, and inevitably become immune to even Anh's strongest attempts.

Natsuki was both amused and perturbed with the Meister. Shizuru's teasing had been the dark-haired girl's downfall on more than one occasion, but at times, although she would never admit it, she secretly enjoyed the attention that her Onee-sama gave to her. But then again, Natsuki wasn't the only one that Shizuru played with. There were countless other girls whom the young Column had preyed upon over the years, and the number only continued to increase with time.

To sum it up, Shizuru flirted and teased with whomever she pleased, but despite her groping, wandering hands, and close calls, the woman had never dedicated herself fully to one person. Well, that was as far as Anh knew anyway.

Since she had been away though, she _strongly_ emphasized, things might have changed.

When they reached the mansion, Anh was the first to enter the estate to _"make sure the coast was clear" _to which Natsuki just rolled her eyes and played along.

The Annam Palace was roughly about half the size of Windbloom Castle, and although it didn't necessarily look old, it certainly felt that way, like generation after generation had taken shelter in this same structure. At least they seemed like a modest people these Annamians, the girl thought to herself, an admirable trait in her book for sure, especially when it came to nobility.

As Natsuki was taking in her surrounds, she noticed a maid approach Anh out of the corner of her eye. There was a small exchange of words before the woman bowed politely and took her leave, and once she had gone, the Otome walked over to the emerald-eyed girl's side.

"She's in the garden. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Please."

Walking through those few hallways, Natsuki's pulse began to quicken, her heart beating faster and faster.

"_What am I so nervous about? It's not like I've never seen or talked to her before…"_ she questioned, wiping her sweaty palm on the side of her pants as they kept moving.

Eventually the two came to the final door, and Anh opened it for the girl and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you can manage from here, Natsuki-san."

"Mmh. Thank you, Anh Onee-sama."

Stepping out into the ever-darkening dusky atmosphere, Natsuki quietly proceeded along the cobbled pathway, taking in the sights of the exotic flowers and shrubbery as she walked.

And then she heard it. A soft humming coming from the direction of the pond that Natsuki could only partially see at the moment. She caught her breath, holding it in as she let the sweet melody soothe her anxiety. She crept closer, and when she finally got to the end of the tall hedges, peeked around the edge.

There she was, just mere yards away, casually leaning over a group of vividly lilac hibiscus flowers.

_"Purple has always been her favorite color,"_ Natsuki thought to herself with a smile before she stealthily slipped out of her sling and cautiously laid it down on the ground.

If there was one thing that Natsuki was secretly proud of, it was the fact that she was amongst the very few who could actually sneak up on the crimson-eyed woman from time to time. Whether this was because Shizuru merely let her or not, Natsuki wasn't entirely sure, but this was certainly an ample time to test that theory.

Swiftly and soundlessly she positioned herself behind the woman, and as soon as Shizuru began to stand, the raven-haired girl took action.

Lacing her arms around her waist, Natsuki eased Shizuru back against her body, placing her chin on her shoulder as she whispered into her ear.

"I was hoping for a chance…to have you to myself…"

The body that had tensed at the initial touch immediately slackened at the sound of the rough voice, and Natsuki could feel it begin to tremble in her arms.

"Nat…suki…"

"Hey."

"Are you…real? This…This isn't a dream, is it? Tell me it isn't another dream."

"I'm here, Shizuru," the younger girl assured before loosening her grip to turn her friend around.

Tear-filled russet orbs stared into sturdy jade ones for mere moments before the two embraced again, clinging tightly.


	18. Entry XVII

When the two finally parted, which took quite a lot of promising and convincing on Natsuki's part that she definitely wasn't going to disappear, both women stepped back to look over the other. Of course, this only prompted Shizuru to make one of her sly comments about the younger girl looking cute in a uniform to which Natsuki harrumphed and blushed in her usual fashion, effectively earning a childish giggle from the other, but it didn't take long for that playful atmosphere to quickly turn serious.

"Natsuki…your arm…" Shizuru whispered, stepping forward to take the metal-incased limb in her hands lightly.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary."

Looking up, keen crimson orbs locked on to the medical tape peeking out from the collar of Natsuki's uniform.

"Your neck too…" the older woman began, reaching for the spot, but froze abruptly when the girl flinched back, "Natsu—"

"It's nothing," Natsuki quickly remarked, averted eyes hiding hurt.

Before the conversation could continue any further, a tentative voice called out to them.

"E-Excuse me, Viola-sama, Kruger-sama, it will be getting dark soon…"

Shizuru gave the young maid a smile, slipping back into her usual composure as she preceded forward, "Yes, of course. Let us go inside for now, Natsuki."

"Y-Yeah…" was all the other could manage as she dumbly followed in her older friend's footsteps.

* * *

"Here is your room, Kruger-sama." 

Natsuki walked through the open door of what would be her room for the remainder of her stay in Annam, turning on her heels once inside.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything, miss?"

"_Some privacy maybe,"_ the girl dryly thought before shaking her head.

"No thank you. I should be fine for now."

"Please, do not hesitate to call if anything should arise," the maid reminded her for the umpteenth time before bowing and closing the door.

Once she was finally alone, Natsuki sat on the edge of the giant bed with a heavy sigh. She had had so many questions thrown at her in the past ten minutes that her mind was still spinning from the verbal onslaught. They were just trying to be polite, she kept reminding herself, but that still didn't make it annoying as hell. That wasn't all that was making the exhausted girl's brain ache, however.

Falling back on the soft mattress, emerald eyes scanned the bland ceiling above.

"_What was that look before, Shizuru? Confusion? Sadness? I hate keeping things from you like this, but still…There's no reason for you to have to know of what happened in that place…"_

Before she could let her thoughts plummet any further, Natsuki shot up with a groan. A nice relaxing bath would certainly help ease her weary body and mind, and the girl immediately sought the bathroom after painstakingly removing her uniform, metal gauntlet, and the bandages she still wore over her few remaining wounds.

Thankfully the old palace had been remodeled when it came to their plumbing, so running water wasn't an issue, and Natsuki was soaking in a hot tub mere minutes after she had entered the room. After washing off, she nearly fell asleep in the lazy warmth of the water, but caught herself before actually dozing off and instantly stepped out of the deep bathtub.

Once she had dried off, the raven-haired girl sought the antique dresser in her bedroom hoping that there would be _something_ she could wear. Her uniform was the only clothing she owned …period. That would definitely have to be taken care of later, but for the moment she would just have to borrow some from the Annam royalty.

Luck was apparently on Natsuki's side because she did in fact find something to make due. Although she scoffed at the color choice, a pale lime green with a dark green floral motif, she still pulled the silk robe out and slipped into the smooth material, tying it closed with the sash around her waist. The wide, elbow-length sleeves she definitely approved of since they made putting the article on over her injured arm much easier, although Natsuki wouldn't have minded it falling a little further past her knees since the room itself was slightly on the cool side.

She had just sat down to start piecing the metal device back onto her arm when a soft knocking on her door interrupted the action, the muffled voice on the other side easily recognizable as Shizuru's.

"Natsuki…Is it okay for me to come in?"

Momentary panic struck the girl as she looked down at her exposed flesh and the metal pins sticking out of it, but she couldn't just turn Shizuru away…especially after just being reunited not so long ago.

"Uh…y-yeah…"

The door slowly creaked open, but rather than watch the older woman and her presumed expression, Natsuki busied herself with trying to place the gauntlet back together.

"It's…broken?"

"Hmm?"

"Your arm," Shizuru specified, sitting down on the bed next to Natsuki.

"Oh. Yeah."

"You didn't say so earlier…Does it hurt much?"

"Sometimes."

"How did it happen—?"

"Dammit!" the dark haired girl huffed, easily becoming frustrated with her futile attempts to get the device back on her arm.

"Here," the other gently whispered, taking the pieces from Natsuki before repositioning them, "Like this?"

"...It was a war, Shizuru. Fighting was inevitable, so of course things like this were going to happen," Natsuki remarked as she watched her friend work.

"But you specifically," the Column pressed as she kept her eyes on what she was doing, "how did it happen?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Crimson met emerald in a sturdy gaze, "Because when it comes to Natsuki, I want to know everything…everything…"

The sparkling green disappeared from Shizuru's view as the girl turned her head away, silence filling the room for what felt like an eternity.

"I was…captured…by the enemy…"

The older girl's eyes widened with realization, "Captured? Did they…Were you…Natsuki—"

"Tortured?" the other replied bitterly, "Yeah."

"They did this to you? The mark on your neck too?"

Natsuki's right hand shot up to the spot instantly, covering the burn defensively as she glared as Shizuru coldly, but it was only met with sad, concerned russet orbs as the woman softly placed her hand on the girl's tensed arm.

"Can I see it?"

"Why?" Natsuki practically growled.

"Please."

Defeated, Natsuki consented, turning away once again as she felt Shizuru's cool fingertips run over the skin of her nape, lightly tracing over the marred tissue.

"It's…a symbol…What does it mean?"

"Unworthy, backstabber, cheat...Take your pick, it's all practically the same thing," the soldier scoffed, "Those bastards literally branded me as a traitor."

"But why are you so worried about hiding it? You know it's not true, and the scar should fade soon enough—"

"But I'll still know!" Natsuki suddenly exclaimed, "I'll still know it was there!"

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed, shocked at the sudden outburst and the obvious emotion surging from it.

Natsuki buried her face in her hand, "I've…shamed my family…letting myself get marked by the enemy in such a way…"

"I'm sure your family just cares that you're still alive," the woman pleaded while grasping the other's arm.

"I didn't…I didn't think I was going to make it…" the girl stuttered, body trembling as she forced her eyes shut, trying to hold back the urge to break down.

Without a word, Shizuru took Natsuki into her arms, and the younger of the two willingly subsided, burying her face into the older girl's chest, clinging onto the purple fabric of the robe she wore.

"I was so scared," Natsuki continued, openly crying.

"Shh…It's alright now…" Shizuru tried to comfort her friend, stroking her midnight tresses as she rested her cheek on the top of Natsuki's head, her own tears threatening to fall.

"I thought I was going to die…so many times…but…but I couldn't…I couldn't let myself because I…I wanted to see you again…"

"Shh…" the chestnut-haired woman cooed again before beginning to softly hum a soothing melody that she had learned in her childhood.

Eventually Natsuki calmed and actually fell asleep in Shizuru's warm embrace, and the woman willingly remained perfectly still to allow the girl to rest peacefully.

"Kanin na, Natsuki," the beauty whispered almost inaudibly as she watched the girl's body slowly rise and fall, "I should have come after you…I should have prevented any of this from happening…But I won't let it happen again. I'll protect you with my life from now on…I promise."

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: 

1. Natsuki's nightwear is modeled off of a Chinese robe.


	19. Entry XVIII

Natsuki rustled underneath the silky bed sheets, snuggling closer to the warmth that was next to her as she groaned, trying futilely to escape the first rays of the new morning. The source of comfortable heat stirred, emitting a low grumble at the movement, which effective caused one of the girl's jade orbs to creep open, but what she saw caused both eyes to snap wide open.

Cheeks flushed vibrantly as Natsuki slowly tilted her head upward, the red hue deepening further as the sight of Shizuru's sharp angelic features came into view, along with the memories of the previous night.

"_How did I…we…I must have…fallen asleep in her arms…but when did we get like this? Eh…I do tend to sleep like a log, don't I? Oh man…" _she pondered, and although most of her was quite embarrassed with the whole situation, another part was contented staying just like this.

They body beneath her inhaled deeply, and as Natsuki gazed up again, she met sleepy crimson orbs and a lazy smile.

"Good morning, Natsuki."

"G-Good morning," the other responded, lifting herself off of the older woman.

"Ara, you're all red," Shizuru stated, sitting up in the bed and placing a hand to Natsuki's forehead, "You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No, it's not that…Hey, um…about last night…"

"Hm?"

"I, uh…I'm sorry…you know, for getting all emotional and stuff. It was childish of me…"

"Childish?" the brunette echoed, "There's nothing childish about having feelings, Natsuki. It's natural. It's human, and last time I checked, Natsuki was certainly human, yes?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Don't apologize. If Natsuki ever needs to talk about anything, you can come to me. Always."

A small smiled tugged at the dark-haired girl's lips, "Thanks, Shizuru."

"Well then," the Column began, stretching lightly before slipping out of the bed, "I suppose we should get dressed. They'll be calling us down for breakfast soon."

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed, crawling out of the large bed as well.

A mischievous grin graced the older woman's features, "Does Natsuki need any help putting on her uniform?"

"Wh-What?! N-No! I can do it myself!"

"Mou…Maybe Natsuki could help me into my dress then?"

"A-Absolutely not!"

The other sighed as she began to walk out the door, but not before sending the younger girl a suggestive wink, "Perhaps another time then."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki protested, pouting at the audible giggles fading down the hall.

* * *

It was at the breakfast table that Natsuki quickly discovered why it wasn't a wise idea to sit next to Shizuru.

Throughout the entire meal, the older woman's wandering hands had placed teasing touches all over the poor girl's sensitive right leg under the cover of the table, and whenever Natsuki would get the chance to send her a vicious glare, she would only be met with one of Shizuru's airy grins. It also became known to Natsuki that Anh was quite aware of what was going on and was choosing to do absolutely nothing about it. Hell, if she hadn't been seated across the table, she probably would have been helping her understudy in the sensual torture, but her amused smile still didn't help the situation, or Natsuki's rising temper.

Natsuki had to fight to maintain her composure throughout her conversation with King Bao over the current political situation in Vedel, not wanting to show any disrespect to the royalty who was graciously housing her for the time being. After the meal was over and the two were in the privacy of gardens, however, Natsuki finally got to release all her pent up energy.

"You…YOU!"

"Me?" Shizuru murmured, tilting her head to the side as she dumbly pointed to herself.

"Grr…Why were you doing that?! Through the entire meal!"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Green eyes thinned dangerously, "Don't even act like you don't know."

A sigh, "I was just trying to help Natsuki relax—"

"RELAX! Relax?! Oh, no-no-no…That was anything but _relaxing_, Shizuru."

The accused grinned slyly, "Then Natsuki enjoyed it, hm?"

"Wh-What?!"

"We could continue our little _session_…if you'd like…" Shizuru purred, walking around the girl, allowing one of her hands to lightly run across Natsuki's back from shoulder to shoulder.

The girl's body visibly shuddered, but before she could argue any further, Anh came into view.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, Anh Onee-sama," the older of the two stated, easily slipping back into her _proper_ demeanor, "Did you need us for something?"

"I was just curious as to how long you would both be staying with us," the gray-eyed woman questioned, sitting down on one of the intricately carved stone benches.

"Our being here is not any trouble, is it?" Shizuru was quick to inquire.

"Of course not, Shizuru-san."

"Well, if I do recall, the United Nation's anniversary is coming up within the next week—"

"Oh yeah!" Natsuki suddenly exclaimed, digging into the inside pocket of her uniform and pulling out a folded letter that she promptly handed over to the Meister, "I was supposed to deliver this to King Bao from Headmistress Oleander. It's an official invitation to the ceremony."

"I see," Anh mumbled, scanning over the letter, "If that's the case, how about we all travel together then? That is, if you don't mind staying until the time for the celebration."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Onee-sama. Natsuki?"

"It's fine by me, as long as we're not being a burden," the girl replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Think nothing of it. Father is always more than happy to host friends of our family" the wielder of the Wisdom Azurite responded as she stood, "Now, if you would excuse me, I shall go inform him of the anniversary."

Once the older woman had departed, Natsuki promptly plopped down on the now vacant seat, "A party, huh? Is that something you have to attend?"

"Well, I am a Column," the chestnut-haired beauty answered, sauntering over to a patch of flowers to inspect.

"At least I'll be exempt," the girl commented with a smirk.

"You don't like parties?"

"If they're official, then no. They're usually way too flashy."

"And what makes you think you're exempt from this one?" Shizuru questioned from her crouched position.

"Eh?"

"If I'm going, then Natsuki is certainly coming with me."

"What? Why?"

"I can't attend without having a date, now can I?"

* * *

**AN**: Okay, I thought I might have to address this. Even though it really sounds like it, which I didn't intend for it to be that way, no, Natusuki and Shizuru did not have sex…Not yet anyway XD

All that happened was after Natsuki dozed off, Shizuru eventually tucked them in, and since Natsuki was in such an emotional state, she decided to stay rather than go back to her own room. Nothing more, I promise, but it certainly looks that way, doesn't it? I apologize for any misconceptions.


	20. Entry XIX

"_Well, it's finally time,"_ Natsuki thought to herself, straightening out her uniform top as she took one last glance in the mirror.

She had only just arrived back at Garderobe this afternoon along with Shizuru, Anh Lu, and King Bao. During that time, Headmistress Oleander had promptly shoved a stack of books at her, instructing her that her studying was to commence the very next day since she was going to be attending the anniversary party tonight.

Although she took the books without a word, Natsuki still hadn't decided on what she was going to do about the Gakuenchou's offer. She hadn't had the time to really think about the situation since she'd been occupied with spending time with Shizuru in Annam.

"_What am I supposed to do? Become the new Headmistress? Go back home? Either way, I'm going to be letting someone down…"_

Messaging her temples, the soldier continued her trek towards the dancehall as she pondered her future.

"_Now's not that time to worry about this. Oleander-sama told me to enjoy this evening…Eh, but how am I supposed to do that around a bunch of ruling royalty? I don't predict this night to be very fun at all…"_

With a sigh, Natsuki trudged her way up the stairs and onto the veranda that was packed with people, scanning the faces for her friend all the while, but it wasn't until after she had entered the building that Natsuki finally spotted her.

Shizuru was adorned in a black formfitting dress, it's thin straps rolling over her soft, yet strong shoulders. The outfit, that's hem was lined with lace, draped down to her ankles, the slit on the right side reaching up to her thigh occasionally flashing glimpses of the pearly white skin beneath.

Natsuki swallowed at the sight, suddenly finding her mouth unusually dry.

As she began to take her first step towards the goddess across the room, a hand grabbing her by the upper arm suddenly halted her movement.

"Excuse me miss, I've never seen a uniform like that before. What country does it belong to?"

"The Republic of Vedel," Natsuki informed the older man who was also adorned in a military uniform, taking note that it belonged to the Army of Florince.

Before she knew it, the girl was immersed in a conversation with several other military leaders. They exchanged war stories and battle tactics, and Natsuki found herself naturally intrigued, actually adding to the discussion here and there, especially when the curious men questioned her about her home country.

Eventually the talk came to a lull, and glancing back over where she had seen Shizuru chatting with some other Otome earlier, she was surprised to see the woman staring back as if she'd been watching her for a while now.

After eye contact was established, the Column immediately began walking over, and Natsuki quickly excused herself from the men to meet her friend partway.

"Ara, I'm glad to see that my date finally showed up."

"It's not a date," the emerald-eyed girl argued, "Oleander-sama requested that I attend, so I had to come anyway."

"Hm, I see," Shizuru muttered, "By the way, who were those men you were speaking with?"

"Huh? Oh, just some military commanders."

"Ah."

"What? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not really…It's just that they kept you away from me."

"S-Sorry," the girl stated, causing the older woman to chuckle softly.

"Well, now that we are together, how about a dance?"

The other frowned, "…Do we have to?"

"Please?" Shizuru pressed, stretching out her hand.

With a huff, Natsuki consented, taking the offered hand in her own, "Fine."

The two made their way out on the ballroom floor just in time for the small orchestra to start up their next tune, both women breaking apart to turn and face one another once they had found an open space.

"How perfect. You do remember this one, don't you?"

The raven-haired girl just smirked, "How could I forget? This _is_ the dance you drilled into me."

"Let's see if my lessons paid off then," Shizuru replied, a playful little smile on her face, "Lead the way."

And Natsuki did just that. Taking the woman's hand once again, she pulled Shizuru closer to her body, sharp emerald eyes piercing into crimson pools, as in unison they took the first step.

Seamlessly they glided across the dance floor along with the other couples, keeping in rhythm with the mid-tempo beats with elegant ease.

"It would seem that Natsuki does remember," Shizuru remarked before spinning outward.

Upon her return, the younger girl was quick to respond, "I had a good teacher."

More spiraling strides were made, the two women weaving their way through the crowd unconsciously as they recounted earlier days.

"I do recall you being rather cross with me at the time though."

"What? Because you were _forcing_ me into it? Of course I was angry."

"You _did_ ask for help—"

They parted again, pausing their conversation, before slipping back into position.

"—and you _did_ pass the exam."

Natsuki scoffed, "That still doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Dancing has never been one of my strong points."

"I think you're doing fine right now," Shizuru commented, "You've been flawless in your steps."

"How would you know that? You've been looking me straight in the eye this entire time."

"I would _feel_ it if you messed up," the woman whispered suggestively into Natsuki's ear before twirling outward again.

On this draw back, however, Shizuru wasn't expecting Natsuki's stronger pull and slid in her heels past where she should of stopped, but still managed to maintain her balance once she did come to a halt.

Their faces were mere inches away, noses actually brushing along with their heaving chests. Time seemed to stand still for the two as they stared into one another's eyes, both keenly aware of their closeness, and both not caring that the dance was still continuing around them.

And then the intimate moment was shattered, Natsuki grimacing before stumbling back a few steps, drawing her left arm to her body.

"Natsuki—?!"

"It's alright. Just a little twinge is all."

Before anything else could be said, a voice across the room called out Shizuru's name, and she and Natsuki both turned to seek out the source.

What they saw was a group of political leaders along with Headmistress Oleander, one of the men waving the older girl over.

Rather than address the group, Shizuru turned back to Natsuki with concerned eyes, but before she could question her friend, Natsuki cut her off.

"Go on."

"But—"

"I'm fine, Shizuru," the girl reassured with a weak smile, "Besides, it's not every day that these politicians get to speak with the Graceful Amethyst herself."

The chestnut-haired woman didn't look convinced, but silently obeyed, slowly and reluctantly making her way across the floor as she slipped back into her usual contented composure.

Natsuki watched her friend's retreating back, sighing softly before weaving her way through the mass of people to make it outside, and once she had distanced herself from the building, she finally allowed herself to express her discomfort.

"Damn, that hurt…" she cursed under her breath, gazing down at her incased forearm.

It still did hurt. In fact, it had hurt the entire time she and Shizuru had been dancing, Natsuki somehow finding the strength to cover up her pain and keep going for her friend's sake, but now she was beginning to get anxious about constant ache that seemingly wasn't going away. 

_"That was so stupid…but…Shizuru did look happy…If she was having a good time, then it was more than worth it."_

Trying to move the limb again, Natsuki gritted her teeth as a sharp pain coursed under her skin.

_"Eh, maybe I should go see Youko just to be safe…"_

And with that final thought, the girl headed in the direction of the underground infirmary._  
_

* * *

**Chapter Notes**: 

1. I imagine the ballroom dance containing elements from Bolero and Foxtrot. I'm pretty ignorant when it comes to dance styles and terminology, so if you're curious about either of those, just go to YouTube like I did XD


	21. Entry XX

"Oi, Youko-sensei, you down here?" Natsuki called out as she lumbered down the small set of stairs into the doctor's lab, a place she had become quite familiar with over the past couple of years usually on account of her and Mai's overly competitive "_training sessions"_.

"Natsuki-san?" a voice questioned in return, and rounding the corner, the raven-haired girl watched as the woman rolled out from under a large piece of computer equipment that she had apparently been tinkering with.

"Long time no see, eh Doctor?"

"The Headmistress had informed me of your return, and I was quite upset to hear that you left again without even stopping by," Youko chided, placing a few tools back into their toolbox.

"Sorry about that. It was a little unexpected."

"Well, anyway, how have you been, Natsuki?"

"I'm still breathing, so I guess I can't complain," the girl remarked, "But I was wondering if you could take a look at my a—"

"This certainly is an interesting piece of equipment…" the doctor interrupted, leaning in to get a closer look at the metal incasing, "What happened?"

"I, uh, broke my arm…"

"So it's a metal cast then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"And what's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's not the device exactly, it's my actual arm. It was kind of hurting a bit…Do you think we could get an x-ray of it?"

Youko stood once again, hand rubbing her chin in thought, "It'd probably be better without the cast…Can you take it off?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, come sit here, and I'll get the machine ready."

The two women set to their separate tasks, Youko finishing much quicker than Natsuki, and with heavy interest she watched as the emerald-eyed girl delicately took the mechanism apart.

"So, is this Vedelian engineering?"

"Mmh. I would assume so since we don't tend to interact with the outside world."

Picking up one of the detached parts, the doctor looked it over with her keen eyes, "It really is remarkable. It looks like it would give you more mobility than a normal cast."

"It probably would if it wasn't for this damn rod," Natsuki cursed, removing the last piece to reveal what she spoke of.

"A fixation rod _and_ external pins? It must have been a pretty nasty break then."

"Can you still do the x-ray?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Lie down."

Silently, the girl obeyed while Youko typed away on her computer, and moments later, the horizontal arm hovering above the end of table began moving forward, scanning the entire length of Natsuki's body while a digital image of her skeleton appeared on the giant monitor where the doctor sat.

"Do you have to do a full body scan?"

"This is the only machine we have, and it's not like it takes _that_ much longer. Besides, we can zoom in wherever we need to."

With another bout of rapid typing, the computer did just that, narrowing in on the girl's left appendage. Both women could blatantly see the break that had still not completely healed, along with the pins inside that were helping to hold the bones in place. Rotating the image with the ball mouse at her fingertips, Youko stared at the screen intensely.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anything out of place…You might have just agitated the bone a bit."

"And that would cause it to hurt even now?"

"If it rubbed against the nerve, than yes."

"I-I see—"

"You should really be more careful, you know."

"Yeah…Hey, do you have any estimate on when I'll be able to take this thing off?"

"Two weeks, maybe?" Youko hypothesized as she shut down the machinery.

Natsuki sat up with a smile, "That's good to hear. I'll be glad to get rid of it."

"Could I keep it afterwards?" the doctor asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't see why not," came the casual response as the girl on the table began reassembling the metal exoskeleton.

Youko's eyes lit up, but before she could express her thanks, the door above the two women slid open.

"Youko-sensei? Have you seen Nat—"

"She's right here, Shizuru-san," Youko informed, motioning behind her with her thumb.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?" Natsuki murmured, watching the older woman quickly descend the steps.

"When my date suddenly disappeared on me I became worried," Shizuru stated in her usual playful tone.

"_Date_, huh?" the doctor echoed, eyeing the younger girl suspiciously.

"I-It wasn't a date!" Natsuki protested, turning her head away to try to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Youko turned to the Column who only shrugged nonchalantly, both exchanging a mischievous smile.

Clearing her throat, Natsuki jumped down from the table, "Thank you for your assistance, Doctor Helene.

The dark-haired girl began to make her leave, stomping up the stairs as Youko and Shizuru shared one last amused glance before the russet-eyed woman chased after her friend.

* * *

Speed walking through the building, Natsuki was thankful to breathe in a lungful of fresh air upon stepping outdoors after being cooped up underground, the moon casting it's dull light over her midnight tresses as she continued to move across the courtyard. 

"Natsuki, wait! Please stop."

The girl froze at Shizuru's words, spinning on her heels to face the woman who was quickly approaching.

"Why do you always have to embarrass me in front of people?" she agitatedly questioned, glaring slightly.

The older woman, now stopped in front of the girl, tilted her head, honey colored locks swaying, "I embarrassed you?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Well, you did."

Another smile formed on the Graceful Amethyst's lips, "Would anything change between us whether I teased you in front of other people or not?"

Natsuki's only response was a huff and a childish pout, averting her gaze anywhere but her friend's face.

The other chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Youko-sensei."

"…"

Placing a hand on the stubborn girl's cheek, Shizuru gently turned Natsuki's head to face her, "Forgive me?"

"…"

"Please?"

Jade eyes still averted finally met the ruby orbs before them, "…I guess…"

"You guess?" Shizuru repeated, frowning slightly.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Natsuki gave in.

"_Yes_, I forgive you."

Dropping her hand from the side of the girl's face, the older woman took Natsuki's right hand between her own as her gaze fell, suddenly becoming very serious.

"I was worried about you…"

"Huh?"

"When you disappeared…I didn't know where you went, so I looked all over the school…"

"Shizuru…"

The Column looked up again, "Your arm really was hurting you, wasn't it?"

"…Mmh."

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Because…"

"Hm?"

"Because you…you looked so happy…I wanted you to be happy."

"Natsuki truly is sweet," Shizuru said with a small squeeze of her hands, "but I don't want you hurting yourself for my sake."

"It wasn't _that_ bad…" the dark-haired girl mumbled.

"Well then, the party is still going on—"

"Eh…"

"—Or maybe we could just stroll around the campus?"

"In those heels?" Natsuki questioned, staring down at Shizuru's feet.

"—_Or_ perhaps we could just relax in one of the gazebos…?" the woman finally proposed, inwardly rejoicing when her friend finally accepted one of her suggestions with a small nod.

Linking her arm with her younger friend's, Shizuru smiled contentedly as she pulled Natsuki closer, causing the other to blush furiously even as a small smirk tugged at her lips.

"So, uh, what was it that Oleander-sama and the others needed you for?" Natsuki questioned as the two continued to walk towards the gardens.

Shizuru's features seemed to dim slightly before answering, "It seems that I'm being sent out again."

"Where to?"

"Romulus."

"O-Oh…That's pretty far, isn't it?"

"Relatively."

"…How long will you be gone?"

"A couple of weeks most likely."

"Mmh. And…when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?"

"Unfortunately."

A silence drifted over the two friends, the clicking of Shizuru's black heels on the bricked walkway the only sound reverberating on the empty path.

"Then how about we have lunch tomorrow? Before you leave, I mean," Natsuki suggested.

"A picnic?"

"Why not?"

"Is Natsuki preparing the food?"

"Eh…do we _trust_ me with making the food?"

"Ara…I guess that leaves it up to me."

"Will that be a problem?"

"No, of course not," Shizuru replied, "It'll be like old times."

"We should…go to the old spot by the tree, too," the girl added.

"A splendid idea. What time should we meet?"

"Um…Around noon?"

"Twelve o'clock by the old tree it is then."


	22. Entry XXI

"_Is it really necessary to know all of this information?!"_

Natsuki groaned in her head, leaning back on the rough bark of the tree trunk behind her as she placed the open book in her lap, _"I mean, I can understand learning all of the Otome Laws, but to have to memorize the **entire** history of Windbloom __**and**__ the customs of __**every**__ country in relations with the U.N.? It's already giving me a headache…"_

Closing her eyes, the girl thought about the stack of books awaiting her back in her room on top of the few she had with her, which only caused her expression to sour further.

"…_And this is only the first book…"_

"A bit of _light_ reading for Natsuki this afternoon, is it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, the younger girl watched as Shizuru walked up from behind, a small wicker basket in hand.

"It's not my choice," Natsuki commented, sitting up once again while closing the book and adding it to the small stack beside her on the white blanket.

"Oh?" the chestnut-haired woman questioned, kneeling down beside her friend as she begun to remove her prepared food from the basket.

"Oleander-sama is making me do it…and this isn't even half of it."

"Ara…What did Natsuki do to make her _that_ angry?"

"I didn't do anything. She says I have to know all of this if I'm going to take the position."

"Position?"

"You don't know?"

Pausing for the moment, Shizuru glanced up at her friend and simply shook her head.

"She wants me to take her place as Gakuenchou. But I'm surprised that she didn't tell you—!"

Reaching out, the older woman grabbed Natsuki by the wrist, eyes locking.

"Oleander-sama wants you to be the next principal of Garderobe?!"

"That's what I just said, didn't I?" the raven-haired girl remarked, "Are you sure she didn't tell you already? 'Cause I think that's something she would want to discuss with the other Columns..."

"She…hasn't said a word…" Shizuru mumbled in a quiet, yet serious tone before switching over to pure excitement, "But Natsuki, that's great news! Congrat—!"

"I haven't decided yet."

All steam lost, the ruby-eyed woman visibly jerked back as if she had run into a brick wall, "What?"

"Whether I want to take the position or not…I haven't decided."

"Why wouldn't you? Becoming the number two Column _and_ Gakuenchou is a great honor. Headmistress Oleander-sama must truly have great faith in you and your abilities."

"I know that, but…"

"But…?"

"…It's just so sudden…I want to thoroughly think it through before I make any decisions. Besides, there's still a lot of preparations Oleander-sama wants to put me through before I could even _think_ of taking over, so I do have the time."

"I see," was all Shizuru whispered, busing herself with distributing the well-prepared food onto the soft cotton fabric of the blanket beneath the women.

Natsuki skewed her brow in confusion, "'_I see'_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"…You're considering going back home, aren't you?"

"It is the reason why I came here in the first place."

"I know that," the russet-eyed woman began, "but isn't Vedel safe now? You said that the war was over…"

"There are a lot of other peaceful countries that still have Otome, do they not?" the other smartly countered.

Shizuru was silent for a moment, pushing the now empty basket to the side, and remained that way even as she handed Natsuki a sandwich wedge from one of the boxes.

"You will…at least consider it…won't you…?" the inquiry, nearly inaudible, drifted to the dark-haired girls ears.

"Well, yeah, but…I don't want to think about it right now. You're leaving soon…I just want to spend some time with you before you have to leave."

Finally, a smile reappeared on the older woman's face, "Yes, and I with Natsuki."

Pushing the serious conversation aside, the two friends ate the food that Shizuru had delicately prepared that morning and chatted about whatever came to mind, which included a lecture from the chestnut-haired beauty about _"acquiring proper clothing to wear while living on campus" _while she was away since Natsuki was still stuck with only her Vedelian uniform.

After mowing through the meal, especially the deliciously sweet dessert Shizuru had made, Natsuki happily patted her stomach.

"_That_ was amazing. I've missed your cooking more than I realized, Shizuru."

"Ookini."

Stretching her arms high over her head, the emerald-eyed girl released an unrestrained yawn, and was slightly surprised when she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her back. Consenting with the movement, Natsuki allowed her older friend to draw her back until she was completely lying down, head resting on the woman's lap as a hand stroked her hair. Lazily, she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" the accented voice softly asked.

The girl simply made a low noise of confirmation from her throat to which Shizuru chuckled lightly.

A few quiet minutes passed, both women enjoying their peaceful togetherness, before Natsuki's features wrinkled slightly in thought.

"Hey, Shizuru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…if I were to take the Headmistress's place…Would I be able to handle that kind of responsibility?"

"I _know_ that Natsuki could," the Column answered without hesitation.

"But how are you so sure?"

"I believe in you."

Green orbs crept open, and Natsuki turned to look up at her friend who was gazing down at her lovingly, or at least she was until suddenly her red eyes sharpened in deliberation.

"I…know it's selfish of me, but…"

Sitting up, Natsuki curiously watched her friend who seemed to be internally battling her emotions with downcast eyes.

"Shizu—?"

"I want Natsuki to stay."

Straightening in posture, the younger girl sat dumbfounded as her mouth gaped. Shizuru, brow now furrowed, kept her crimson gaze on the ground, and Natsuki was shocked to see the slightest tint of pink forming on the older woman's cheeks.

The raven-haired girl bit down lightly on her lip before she started the movement. Her heart pounded faster and faster as she leaned in, swallowing the lump in her throat at the ever-growing closeness. Ruby orbs met emerald ones, but that still didn't stop Natsuki, and with a slight tilt of her head, their lips touched.

The kiss was awkward, clumsy, since it was a first for the younger girl, but even so, it was meaningful…passionate.

Shizuru's eyes widened at the unexpected contact, but they slowly drifted shut to match the other girl's while, unconsciously, Natsuki's rough fingertips reached up, grazing the jaw line of the woman and lingering there.

Finally parting, the two pulled back but still kept their faces inches apart, half-lidded eyes staring into one another for a time before Natsuki's went wide with embarrassment and she quickly withdrew, turning the other way to avoid Shizuru's reaction.

An awkward silence drifted over the friends, neither really knowing what to do or say, especially since they were both too stunned, embarrassed, and flushed to even look at each other, but then a sturdy voice in the distance rang out causing both women to turn towards the source.

What they saw was Miss Maria, scowling as always, and marching right towards them.

"Shizuru-san, it's about time for you to leave. You do have all of your belongings packed, correct?"

"Y-Yes," the Column stuttered, something unheard of from the Graceful Amethyst.

The older instructor eyed the two girls questionably, clearly sensing the strange tension in the air, "…Good. The limo is ready, so please, come along. Miss Kruger, could you please take care of cleaning this up?"

"M-Mmh," Natsuki mumbled as Shizuru stood, both still refraining from eye contact.

Still turned away, Natsuki didn't even watch as the two women walked off, only listening to the pair of soft retreating steps as she sighed apprehensively at the impulsive course of action she couldn't really believe she had just taken.


	23. Entry XXII

"_Natsuki…could you…Do you…?"_

Now in the safe solitude of the moving limousine, the Graceful Amethyst touched her lips lightly with trembling fingers, noting for the first time how cold they felt without the warm pressure she had experienced just minutes before.

"_It's…not like you…to do such a thing…"_

In all the years she had known the younger girl, Natsuki had never been one to openly or easily express her feelings, especially in any kind of physical sense. In fact, she even tended to stiffen at any intimate contact, so to say that Shizuru was shocked by the sudden action would be an understatement. What could have brought up this kind of reaction in Natsuki? The older woman asked herself this simple yet immensely complicated question over and over again, not being able to come up with a clear conclusion.

"_Natsuki has always been a very important person to me, but…I never sensed that she…cared for more than a friend would…"_

Was that it? Did the stubborn girl actually have feelings for her? No…How could that be? Shizuru had always sensed the admiration the younger girl had for her, a respect for her abilities as an Otome. That was the first emotion she had received from her dark-haired underclassman. Shizuru's teasing had been the next stage. She had played with Natsuki like she did many of the other girl's at Garderobe, though she had to admit that the reactions that she received from the emerald-eyed Vedelian were surely her favorite. In time, however, the two had actually grown to become friends, and gradually, Shizuru became aware that maybe Natsuki meant more to her than her usual admirers. But had there been any signs from the younger girl that she herself might feel the same?

Only one specific memory surfaced in Shizuru's mind…

* * *

_**Three years ago…**_

_It was another warm evening in the kingdom of Windbloom, a slight breeze pushing the few thin clouds present in the sky at a leisurely pace to cover the moon and it's dim light on occasion. On the Garderobe campus, due to the strict curfew, all of the students were currently in their rooms, some studying, others sleeping, with the exception of two girl's whom were both at the top of their class._

_The crimson-eyed Pearl sat in the garden gazebo, patiently awaiting the arrival of her younger companion, silently pondering if the girl had managed to slip out of the dorms without getting caught. Reassurance came, however, when quick, quiet footsteps were detected from that darkened pathway, and moments later, a shadowed figure did appear._

_At a brisk jog, Natsuki closed the distance between herself and the small white structure, her mane as dark as the night sky weightlessly flowing behind her._

_When she finally stopped, her breathing slightly more labored than normal, Natsuki gazed into the ruby orbs of her Onee-sama who immediately stood at her presence._

"_Your letter…" emerald-eyed Coral coolly stated._

_Without a reply, the older girl walked up to Natsuki, whisking her into a strong embrace._

"_Sh-Shizuru Onee-sama? What's wrong?"_

"_Hm? Nothing."_

"_To meet in private at such a time…Was there something you wanted to discuss?"_

"_I wanted to see Natsuki," came the simple response as sneaky hands found their way underneath the girl's white athletic top._

_Flinching at the touch, Natsuki broke free of the girl, creating a distance between them before spinning around with thinned jade eyes containing both anger and hurt._

"_Natsu—"_

"_I thought you wanted to talk about something important…And all you wanted me for was…was…," the dark-haired girl stammered, fists clenching as her brow creased further, "If you just wanted someone to play with, then call one of your obsessive followers to be your little toy."_

_Natsuki seemed to spit the words at her in disgust, and Shizuru was rendered both speechless and immobile even as the young girl sprinted past her, easily disappearing into the night._

_It was a few days later that Shizuru finally found the courage to apologize to her friend. _

_It was one evening after dinner that she positioned herself outside of the door of the room that Natsuki shared with her fellow Coral, Mai Tokiha. Lightly rapping on the door with her knuckles, the chestnut-haired girl could hear muffled voices exchanging words before she heard one of the occupants approaching the door, but when the door did creak open, she was met with the orange hair and violet eyes of Natsuki's roommate rather than Natsuki herself. _

"_Shizuru Onee-sama?" Mai mumbled, obviously surprised to see the older girl._

"_Good evening, Mai-san. Is Natsuki there?" Shizuru asked, even though she knew very well that the girl was indeed inside._

"_Uh…" the busty girl muttered before glancing back over her shoulder._

_A very distinct, not to mention annoyed, huff was heard, along with the rustling of sheets as Natsuki turned over in her bed._

"_Eh, I'm afraid she's not feeling very well today, Onee-sama…" Mai said, scratching her chin with an apologetic smile._

"_I see," the older Pearl remarked, containing her usual airy cheerfulness, "Then, please, give her my regards."_

_With a slight bow, Shizuru took off down the hall, and closing the door behind her, Mai sighed as she leaned against the sturdy wooden structure. _

"_Mou, Natsuki," the redhead whined, "what happened between you and Shizuru Onee-sama? You're usually jumping at any opportunity to spend time with her…"_

"_I'm not talking with her," the raven-haired girl childishly stated._

_Making her way over to her friend's bed, Mai sat on the edge, leaning back on her hands._

"_Is that why you've been so moody lately? Well, moodier than normal..."_

_The only response she received was a snort and a slight movement underneath the bedcovers as the girl repositioned herself._

"_Really…If you don't want to talk with me about it, you should at least sort things out with Onee-sama herself, you know."_

"…"

"_Natsuki?"_

"_I heard you the first time, alright?!" Natsuki shot back, knowing very well that Mai was right, but certainly not wanting to admit it._

"_Then you're definitely going to talk to her tomorrow, right? And sort things out?"_

"_Yes," came the short, snappy reply._

_Smiling triumphantly, Mai returned to her bed to continue flipping through the magazine she had been looking at before._

_The next day at lunch, Natsuki promptly pulled Shizuru to the side before the older girl could get in line for her meal. Perplexed, but still craving the opportunity to apologize for the other night, Shizuru had willingly complied, and in silence, both girl's left the cool school building as they walked outside in the Spring heat._

"_Natsuki, about—"_

"_No. I want to say what I need to say first," the Coral rudely cut her sempai off._

_Rather than argue, Shizuru consented with a nod._

"_When I found that letter from you sitting on my desk, I thought there was something that you seriously wanted to speak with me about. I didn't care what it was, but I though you needed help…and you were asking me of all people to be the one to help you with whatever problem you had…"_

"_Natsuki…"_

"_Of course, in the end it wasn't anything like that, was it? What you did…it hurt me, Onee-sama. It made me think, 'does she not take me seriously?'"_

_Stopping in her walking, Natsuki turned to her upperclassman who did the same._

"_Do you not take me seriously? Am I just another person for you to tease and mess with? Because I…I thought we were more than that…I thought we were friends…I want us to be friends…"_

_A sad smile forming on her lips, Shizuru softly, genuinely, took the girl in her arms, "Kanin na, Natsuki…I haven't thought of your feelings at all, have I?"_

_Awkwardly, the dark-haired girl shook her head that was currently buried in Shizuru's shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry," the russet-eyed Pearl whispered, "…so sorry…"_

_Finally pulling apart, Shizuru gazed down at the shorter girl, "I truly do consider Natsuki as a very special friend, and if she'll let me, I'd like the opportunity to prove that to her."_

_With a small smile of her own, Natsuki nodded her approval._

_Giving her underclassman a quick peck on the cheek, Shizuru linked her arm with Natsuki's, causing the younger girl to blush._

"_Ookini," Shizuru stated, slipping into her usual cheeriness, "Well then, shall we return to the cafeteria? We should still have time for a quick lunch."_

"_Mmh. That sounds good," Natsuki replied, the two reconciled girl's making their way back inside the academy._

* * *

"_That was the first time I ever saw how dearly you held our relationship,"_ Shizuru thought to herself with a smile. 

But was it possible that the younger girl held her even closer to her heart than she had ever realized? Shizuru couldn't be sure, and it seemed it would be a while before she would have the chance to ask Natsuki that very question as the limousine pulled up to the station that housed the giant dessert transit that would take her to Romulus…and further away from Natsuki.


	24. Entry XXIII

Gone…Shizuru was gone, and all Natsuki could do was stare at the spot where the crimson-eyed woman had just been sitting…the place where Natsuki had just…

"_Oooh…Why did I do that?!" _the raven-haired girl agitatedly grumbled in her head, burying her face in her right palm.

"_She…seemed so shocked..."_

With a shake of her head, Natsuki attempted to start cleaning up the remains of the picnic lunch she and her friend had just enjoyed…or at least _had been_ enjoying.

"_I wonder if she's mad at me for doing something so sudden…She didn't say a word afterwards…but when we were…kissing…she didn't pull back either….She didn't do anything actually…"_

Closing the lid of the small basket, the girl also shut her turbulent emerald orbs.

"_Did I read you wrong…Shizuru…?" _

After moving the basket and her books off of the cotton blanket strewn across the grass, Natsuki began to fold it to take back inside before she crumpled it into a heap matching her own frustrated thoughts.

"_Why can't I even think straight?! Why does…being around you always do this to me…?_

Awkwardly bundling everything up, Natsuki took the objects into her arms, being wary of her weakened left limb as she slowly carried them along.

"_It used to just be admiration, but now…I'm not sure…When did that line become so unclear…"_

* * *

A day later Natsuki was called into the Headmistresses office during the afternoon, and the raven-haired girl paused in her seemingly ceaseless studying to oblige the older woman.

Bowing politely upon entering, Natsuki glanced up at the woman seated at her desk, "You needed to speak with me, Gakuenchou?"

"Ah, Natsuki, yes," Lucretia replied, finally looking up from the piece of paper in her hands, "Please, have a seat, there should be some tea on the way shortly."

Following the elder Column's instruction, the Vedelian sank down into one of the surprisingly comfortable chairs, and moments later she was joined my the Headmistress herself who seated herself directly across from Natsuki.

"So, how has the studying been coming along?"

It was such a general question, but the girl had to fight back the threatening twitch of her eye.

"_I'm sure you know very well how it's 'coming along',"_ she muttered cynically in her mind.

"It's going well, ma'am."

"Hmm. That's good to hear," was all that the principal was able to respond before the door slowly opened and the receptionist from when Natsuki had first arrived back at the school entered the room and set down a tea set in front of the women.

After they had both taken a few sips of the pleasantly warm liquid, Lucretia continued.

"You were always a very talented fighter, weren't you Natsuki? If I do recall correctly, you were also the top scorer in the tactics assessment as well."

"I would venture to guess that anyone who grew up in the environment I did would also excel in these aspects, ma'am. It's human nature to want to survive. One adapts and becomes stronger to match their situation."

"I suppose you're right," Lucretia mumbled before taking another sip of her tea.

"Is there any particular reason why this topic was brought up?" Natsuki dared to question, looking the woman straight in the eye.

The Gakuenchou's blue orbs met the younger girl's calmly, "As a matter of fact, yes. As a part of your training, I would like you to help in teaching some of the combat classes."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm not an Otome—"

"Not _yet_."

Natsuki harrumphed, "—and I'm not exactly in the best condition."

At that, the Headmistress glanced down at the dark-haired girl's arm, "When will you be able to take that off?"

"Youko-sensei said two weeks."

"Mmh. In the meantime, I'm sure you can speak the girl's through any moves you want to teach them. And it's not like you'll be totally alone…Miss Maria and Yukariko-san will be there for assistance."

Natsuki grimaced at the thought, "I get the feeling I don't really have a choice in the matter…"

"Not as long as you're living under this roof, Kruger-san," Lucretia replied a little too cheerfully for the Vedelian soldier's liking, "Besides, it will give you a chance to get to know some of the younger girls."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After being dismissed by the Gakuenchou, Natsuki dragged her defeated, pitiful self back towards her room. She was currently being housed in one of the empty staff rooms, so it wasn't a big surprise when she crossed paths with Garderobe's most strict and feared instructor…Miss Maria Graceburt. The older woman's criticizing Jasper eyes immediately locked onto the solemn girl, snapping something about bad posture to which Natsuki shot straight up before quickly slipping into her room and softly closing the door behind her.

With an exasperated, and quite relieved, sigh, the raven-haired girl walked over to the oaken corner desk and slumped down into the chair that had been her home for the past couple of hours before her meeting with the Headmistress.

"_First studying and now teaching? This really is harder than I thought it was going to be…Headmistress Oleander-sama sure isn't taking it easy on me, that's for sure…"_

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by a wide yawn, and despite being alone in her living quarters, Natsuki covered her mouth, the feeling of warm flesh on her lips suddenly bringing back the memories of the other afternoon.

With a shake of her head and a light slap on the cheeks, the emerald-eyed Vedelian opened another one of her books, the spine cracking slightly from its age.

"_Right. On to The Culture of Lutesia Romulus…Romulus…Shizuru…Oh man…"_


	25. Entry XXIV

For an entire week Natsuki had attended Miss Maria's physical combat classes, serving as an assistant of sorts to her former sensei while teaching the young Corals a few of her own moves in the process. Well, teaching the best that she could, anyway. Natsuki could only verbalize the moves to her understudies since the metal cast on her arm wouldn't be removed for yet another week.

The classes themselves only took up a few hours of her day, but Natsuki's "free time" consisted of near-relentless studying of the books that Oleander-sama had given, and continued to give, her. However, she had found the time one day to go into town and buy herself a new outfit to replace the Vedelian uniform she had been sporting since she arrived. The young woman had searched several shops before she made her decision, finally resting on a pure white form-fitting tank top, a blue half-jacket with white fur around its neck, the sleeves cuffed and falling just above the elbow, a pair of black leather pants with open slits on the outer thighs with a single silver ring residing in the center of the open area, and a pair of dark brown knee-high leather boots that she left hidden under her pants. Natsuki had also chosen a simple black choker to finish off her outfit. Accessories were always a plus, right?

Of course, when she got back to the school, a certain teacher had immediately frowned at her attire, stating that it was a "bad influence to the girls," and Natsuki had hastily apologized and sped away to her room as quickly as her legs could carry her. Miss Maria would get used to it, right? Besides, Natsuki would be taking over the class the following week, so as long as the principle approved of it, everything would be fine…hopefully.

The weekend came and went in the blink of an eye, the only notable event being the removing of the metal cast from Natsuki's right arm by Doctor Youko. To say that the raven-haired girl was relieved to be rid of the damn thing would be an understatement. Even though it was gone, however, Youko still wrapped the appendage in medical tape just to be cautious. Other than being a little on the stiff and sore side, the limb was perfectly moveable, as if the bone had never been shattered in the first place, something that Natsuki was certainly pleased about. She would have to thank Finias the next time she was in Vedel, the girl noted to herself.

The classes with the Corals went just about as smoothly as possible, although teaching was sometimes difficult when Natsuki still wasn't able to materialize due to her lack of a GEM. Still, the young soldier persisted, and the girls seemed to be having a good enough time anyway.

By the time she made it to the end of the week, Natsuki was starting to get bored with the same routine she had been following day-in-day-out. Miss Maria had showed her the schedule the older woman always strictly followed like it was a religion, but Natsuki finally gave in to her rebellious side on the last day of class for the week.

"Alright, everyone gather up," the dark-haired woman announced to the class, and the young Coral's did so obediently although looking slightly perplexed as they huddled together.

"What's going on, Natsuki Onee-sama?" Sara Gallagher, a prospecting Coral at the top of her class, questioned, "Shouldn't we be in roll call?"

"We're going to try something a little different today," Natsuki stated, the crowd of girls muttering amongst themselves upon hearing the news.

"…But, shouldn't we be running our usual laps around the track?" a voice from the crowd asked, and there were several acknowledging mumblings that followed it.

"Trust me, you'll get your running in for the day. We're going to play a little game of capture the flag today."

That certainly seemed to get a more positive response from the girls, many heads picking up to listen to what was going to be said.

After explaining the rules of the game and splitting the class into two teams, identifiable by either a red or blue ribbon tied around the arm, Natsuki sent the girls to their separate bases, which she had set up earlier that morning, one on either side of the school. The young Gakuenchou-in-training had been sure to emphasize to her students that there was to be absolutely _no_ fighting during the match, but robes and flying were perfectly permissible. Rather than sit out on the fun, Natsuki had tied a red ribbon around her own arm and snuck off to her team's base, receiving a very cheerful welcome from the girls who were happy to see their Onee-sama on their side.

"Alright, we need to designate a group for defense and a group for offensive, alright?" Natsuki instructed her troops that were currently huddled around her, "Saori-chan, you'll lead the attacking group, okay?"

"Yes," came the curt reply from the brown-eyed Windbloom native.

"And…Eri-chan, think you can handle defending the base?"

"Of course, Onee-sama," the tall girl answered in full confidence.

"Good. Now, let's split up and form the two groups. Let's keep a few more here at the base for defense right now. I'll support the offensive group in this first raid, if that's okay with everyone."

Needless to say, no one objected, and once the group had been split once again, a ten-to-five ratio, Natsuki gathered her squad around her.

"Alright, Saori-chan, how do you think we should attack?"

The short girl placed one hand on her hip, the other rubbing the tip of her nose as she pondered on what tactic to enforce.

"I think two of us should attack from the right, two from the left…" the dark-haired Coral finally said before a sly smile crossed her face, "and Onee-sama from straight on, to serve as bait."

"Bait?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yep, and Onee-sama can't go against her commanding officer's orders."

"But—!"

"No complaints."

"Yes, ma'am," the green-eyed woman finally gave in, hanging her head in pretend defeat and causing the girls to giggle in the process.

"Now, everyone, move out!" Saori yelled, swinging her arm in dramatic fashion before all the girls, including herself, flew off in their predetermined directions.

"Oi, I can't fly though!" Natsuki whined before taking off at a full sprint towards the enemy camp.

Running across the campus, Natsuki was sure to keep an eye not only on her teammates, but also on the opposing group. She watched as some of them flew overhead in the direction of her own base, desperately wishing she could warn them of the oncoming strike, but keeping with her current task instead.

When they had come rather close to the enemy base, Saori lowered herself to the ground, the other girls following her example. Natsuki soon joined them in their hiding spot amongst some nearby shrubbery.

"Alright, Natsuki Onee-sama, you go in first. Your mission is to retrieve the enemy flag and pass it off to one of us, alright?"

"Right," Natsuki answered.

"Good luck, Onee-sama," Marie nodded to her sensei, and the remaining two did the same.

Taking one last deep breath, Natsuki snuck a bit closer to the encampment, the other girls flying to either side of the giant tree where the flag currently resided, making sure not to get too close and to stay low to the ground and out of sight.

"_So there's three of them around the flag…two more on close patrol…"_ the green eyed Vedelian thought to herself, _"Alright, here goes nothing."_

Springing from the bushes, Natsuki once again entered a full-out sprint.

"Natsuki Onee-sama!" one of the blue team girls proclaimed, alerting the others of their sensei's presence, as she dove after her teacher.

Thinking quick on her feet, Natsuki jumped, flying just under the impending tackle before tucking and rolling a few feet further. Out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki noticed that Saori had sent in two member of the offensive squad to busy some of the other guards, and she was quite thankful for the smart move of her young commander. Once back onto her feet, the young woman managed to hurdle another girl, and pulling out a spin move on another, successfully grabbed the blue flag.

"I've got it!" she announced, and quickly turning on her heels, Natsuki began the long trek back to her team base.

The muscles of her legs stung from their constant use, but she pushed them further still. With every breath of air her lungs felt as if they might burst, and yet she still ran. Some of the blue team had taken notable dives at her, but the more experienced soldier and Garderobe graduate managed to avoid their every try.

Or at least she _did _avoid their every try until she had reached the front of the academic building. There, she saw something that made her screech to an immediate stop.

"Shizu—huah!"

Contact.

The moments pause had lasted only a fraction of a second before Natsuki was piled upon by a group of the young Coral's with blue ribbons around their arms, and now she was quite literally eating dirt…and it tasted just as bad as she had ever imagined it would. Possibly worse.

"We got you, Onee-sama!"

"Give us back the flag!"

"You have to follow the rules, Natsuki Onee-sama!"

"Yes, Natsuki-san. We administrators wouldn't want to teach our students foul play, now would we?" came the sweet Kyoto-ben accent of the russet-eyed Column.

Suddenly, all attention from the game was turned upon the woman, and Natsuki was eventually free from the numerous bodies that had effectively trapped her, turning onto her back once she was able to.

"Shizuru Onee-sama!"

"Shizuru Onee-sama is back!"

"How was your trip, Onee-sama?"

"It's good to see you again!"

Despite all the gleeful commotion and the growing crowd, ruby met viridian with a simple, happy smile.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

1. Long time no see, eh? Sorry about that. I figured after such a long absence that a fun, slightly extended chapter was due. Think of it as an apology for taking so long.

2. Natsuki's outfit was designed off of Squall Leonhart's from Kingdom Hearts II, along with me messing around in the character creation on Soul Calibur III. It's a little difficult to explain, so if you want to, you can check out the rough sketch of what I kind of see it looking like (you can find the link on my profile page). Sorry if it looks a little funky. It was a quick sketch…and then I started messing with it in Photoshop (lol). Anyway, the color scheme is_ supposed_ to be similar to her outfit in Otome.


	26. Entry XXV

"_The class. I have to wrap up the class first…"_

Sometimes, Natsuki thought, priorities really sucked.

On the other hand, it gave her time to think out just what she was going to say to Shizuru now that she was back from her trip to Romulus.

The last time they were together…well…Natsuki had kissed the older woman, and right after it happened she didn't have a chance to explain herself because, one, she was far too embarrassed about her sudden action, and two, Shizuru had abruptly left. Even if she had had the chance to speak, the girl didn't know what she would have said. Emotions were a complicated thing for the young Vedelian, just like anyone else, but she often had the issue of not being able to properly verbalize what she was feeling or thinking either.

She loved Shizuru…but what exactly did that love entail? Natsuki looked up to the woman as an Otome, she considered the russet-eyed woman a friend, most definitely, but simple admirers or friends didn't kiss each other…not in _that_ way.

Just what was it about Shizuru that made her feel that way? It was undeniable that she was beautiful, anyone could see that, and Natsuki was no different. But it was more than that. There was something about being around the older woman that made her stomach tingle. She always found herself wanting to please the woman, whether it be rising to the top of her class, or simply not being able to deny the pouting face she knew was a fake nine times out of ten. She wanted her attention, and as selfish as it might sound, she felt slightly jealous whenever Shizuru flirted or talked to any of the other girls, not to mention how quickly agitated she would become when anyone else spoke to the chestnut-haired woman. And when they'd get that look in their eye—

Natsuki shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought from her mind, "God, why am I being so possessive?"

"Did you say something, Natsuki Onee-sama?"

"Huh?"

Looking down, Natsuki finally noticed the blonde girl walking beside her.

"O-Oh, Sara. No, it's nothing."

The young Coral pushed at her glasses with a single finger, an unconvinced look upon her face, "Mmh, I'm pretty sure you did—"

"How about," Natsuki interrupted, "you help me round up the rest of the girls so we can end class early today?"

Although the girl squinted at her momentarily, the enticement of not having class must have won out in her mind as Sara nodded and took off to find her classmates.

Returning to her solitude, Natsuki resumed her pondering.

If she knew her true feelings about the other woman, how come she couldn't just come out and tell her? Was it that difficult? Was the kiss an attempt to do such a thing?

Rubbing the back of her neck, the raven-haired Vedelian sighed.

Of course, this was all only her side of the situation. She had no idea what Shizuru thought of it all. She wasn't even sure_ how_ Shizuru felt towards her to be perfectly honest. Were they friends? Were they more than that? If they were something more, just how serious was it?

There were too many uncertainties floating up in the air, uncertainties that needed to be grounded sooner than later, less the young girl go insane from her mental unrest.

"_Now that she's back, we need to talk about it…about US…but how do you start a conversation like that?"_

The girl's thoughts were suddenly torn from her when the Gakuenchou entered her vision.

"Ah, Natsuki, I was looking for you" Lucretia began, "Shizuru just returned from Romulus."

"Yes, Oleander-san. I saw her walking by earlier."

"I see, well, I just thought you might like to know."

"Thank you," the girl replied with a slight bow of her head.

Suddenly, the principle's visage became curious, "…Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class right now, Miss Kruger?"

"A-Ah, y-yes ma'am. I was just trying to round up the girls right now actually—"

"Oh?" the older woman questioned, hands finding their way to her hips, "'_Round up_?' Did you _lose_ them somehow?"

"N-No ma'am," the emerald eyed girl stuttered, "We were just, uh—"

"Yes?"

"We were just playing…a little game…"

"A game?"

"…of capture the flag…"

Natsuki heard the older woman huff, and she grimaced at the sound before soft chuckling reached her ears. Shocked, she set her eyes upon the Gakuenchou's face once more.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun with the girls, Natsuki," the woman stated with a smile before looking around a little cautiously and leaning in to whisper to the girl, "that Miss Maria is a bit of a stickler, isn't she?"

The distinct harrumph they had both come to know over the years radiated from behind them, and apprehensively, both women turned around to see who they knew would be standing there.

A scowling-more-than-usual Miss Maria.

"Gakuenchou," the green-eyed elder practically barked, "there is business to attend to in the meeting hall."

"Ah-ha, yes, yes. Well," Lucretia sputtered somewhat nervously, "keeping working hard, Natsuki."

"Y-You as well, Oleander-sama."

At that, the two older women proceeded on their way, and Natsuki couldn't help but look over her shoulder at their retreating backs.

"_More like 'good luck'…maybe Miss Maria won't bite her head off…" _

* * *

Once she was finished with her class, Natsuki immediately set out to seek down the chestnut haired woman she had wanted to talk to for quite some time.

"_I wonder where she is right now,"_ the girl thought to herself as she walked down the empty corridor of the Academy, _"Whenever Shizuru's here, she usually stays in the guest room, right?"_

Quickly heading in that direction, it only took the Vedelian a few minutes to reach the door, and once she did, she quietly knocked on the sturdy structure. After receiving only silence as a reply, Natsuki tried knocking a little harder.

"Hey, Shizuru, it's me. Are you in there?"

Still not hearing anything, Natsuki grabbed the golden handle of the door, and turning the device, slowly pushed the oaken door open.

"Shizuru…?"

It was only after letting herself all the way in that the raven-haired girl's ears finally picked up on the sound water sputtering against the ground a few feet away behind another closed door.

"_Shower. Makes sense since she just got back,"_ Natsuki thought to herself, before wandering over to the nearby couch and promptly plopping down on the soft cushioning.

With a long stretch, the girl splayed her arms across the back of the couch, leaning her head back as she slouched down slightly into a more comfortable position.

"_Maybe she won't mind me waiting in here…" _she mentally stated as her eyes lazily drifted shut.

"_And should she come out undressed…_" the voice in the back of her mind mentioned, and instantly the girl's eyes snapped back open as her cheeks colored vibrantly at the image that accompanied the thought.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she muttered to herself as she stood.

She had only just begun her retreat when she heard the door at her back creak open, freezing her where she stood.

"Ara," came the surprised exclamation from Shizuru, "Natsuki, what are you doing here?"

"I-I just came looking for you, b-but you were in the shower, so I'll just come back by later—"

"Nonsense, it will only take me a minute to dress, so please…" the woman trailed off, her implication quite clear.

"A-Alright," Natsuki breathed, before cautiously peering back over her shoulder.

She watched as the towel-clad woman crouched down to rummage through her baggage for something to put on, snapping her head back around once it appeared like she had found what she was looking for.

"I'll be back in a moment," Shizuru announced, and once Natsuki heard the door close behind her, she released the breath she had been holding and made her way back over to the couch.

It was only a minute or so later that Shizuru reemerged, now adorned in her usual pale violet Meister dress.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"Nnh," the viridian-eyed girl noised as she watched her friend cross the room and take a seat beside her, "So how was the trip?"

"Boring. Politics are not exactly the most interesting subject, in my opinion. How were things here?"

"The usual, I guess. There's always something to keep you busy."

"I see that Natsuki finally got around to buying some clothes—"

"Yeah."

"—and your cast is gone as well," Shizuru continued, taking the mended limb in her hands, "When was it taken off?"

"A few days ago."

"And it's feeling alright?"

"Yeah, the tape's just a precaution."

"I see…"

With the natural pause in the conversation, Natsuki sighed and drew back her arm, both hands gripping her knees somewhat nervously.

"Um…Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"About what happened…before you left…"

"The kiss, you mean," Shizuru specified, and Natsuki's cheeks flushed involuntarily causing the woman beside her to chuckle lightly, "What about it?"

"If what I did caught you off guard…o-or if I crossed my boundaries—"

A single thin brow rose on the Column's face, "What _boundaries_ do you speak of?"

"I-I dunno…"

A small smile formed on the Graceful Amethyst's lips, "I have to admit that I was a little surprised at Natsuki's sudden action…it's not in your character…"

"I—"

A single slender finger cut off the girls words as it pressed against her slightly chapped lips, "I wouldn't mind getting used to such things though."

Before the girl could process a response, the woman beside her leaned in closer, her hand adjusting to cup the right side of Natsuki's jaw. The Vedelian's sharp green eyes focused on those pink-hued lips that were slowly creeping closer to her own before they traveled up to meet stunning ruby orbs that were staring back at her.

Again the women's lips met, the familiar taste consuming Natsuki's senses as she allowed her eyes to drift closed on their own accord. This time, perhaps since Shizuru was the one in control or maybe because it wasn't the first time, the kiss seemed more practiced, but no less passionate.

Eventually breaking apart, Shizuru was the first to speak.

"You'll have to forgive me, Natsuki."

"Forgive you?" the girl echoed, worry entering her tone as her brow creased in confusion.

"There's a meeting I must be off to for now. We can talk more later, okay?"

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief as a smirk etched its way into her features, "Work as a Column never ceases, huh?"

"It doesn't seem like it, does it?" the chestnut-haired woman replied lightheartedly as she stood and made for the door, pausing in it's opening, "You will meet me later though, won't you?"

"Of course," came the quick, honest reply.

"I'll be sure to come by your room once I'm done then."

With that, Shizuru disappeared from the doorway, leaving Natsuki to herself on the couch as she lightly ran a finger over her bottom lip, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as a spark of hope and confidence ignited in the depths of her emerald eyes.

"_Maybe…maybe she does feel the same…"_


	27. Entry XXVI

"How long is that damn meeting going to last?" Natsuki whined out loud as she shut the book on the desk in front of her a little more forcefully than intended.

Nearly two hours had passed since Shizuru had left, time in which the young Vedelian had _tried_ to occupy herself with her studying, but she had only managed to skim through a couple of pages…and honestly couldn't remember what those pages said. The girl knew very well why she couldn't focus, it was because she kept playing the scene that had taken place earlier in Shizuru's room repeatedly in her mind, and every time that it did, she couldn't ignore the heat that radiated from her entire body because of it.

"I'm pretty sure this is some form of torture…" she mumbled to herself with a pout as she leaned back in her wooden chair, the front legs rising slightly off the ground as she clasped her hands behind her head.

Shizuru _had_ kissed her earlier, right? That wasn't just some wonderful dream Natsuki had conjured in her head…It couldn't be.

Again the girl found her index finger lightly tracing over her lips.

No, it had definitely been real. No questions about it. That confirmation was now firm in her mind…mostly, anyway.

"_The real question is what am I gonna do about it?"_ she couldn't help but ponder as the corners of her mouth irked downward.

It was about time for a confession, it was long overdue, but Natsuki wasn't entirely sure if she'd be able to go through with it all. She could practice all she wanted, think about what she wanted to say and plan it all out before hand, but having those beautiful russet-colored eyes looking at her…to have Shizuru that close…those factors added a whole new spin on the game.

Shifting her weight forward, the chair landed on all fours once again with a loud thud as Natsuki rummaged a hand through her hair in frustration, leaving her dark tresses in a mess.

"_Why does she have this kind of effect on me? How can a single person do that and not even be aware of it? …I wonder if I do the same to Shizuru…"_

That final thought made her smirk once again, accompanied with a small laugh.

"_Nah, I doubt it. Shizuru's always so collected, if she was ever flustered, I don't think anyone would know about it."_

Now that she really thought about it, Shizuru rarely ever did become emotional in front of other people. Occasionally Natsuki would see a change, but for the most part the older woman was reserved and calm, keeping an even tone despite the situation.

"I wonder how well I really do know her—" the emerald-eyed girl began, but was cut off by the light rapping at her door.

"Natsuki?" the distinctive accent came from behind the wooden structure, obviously recognizable as Shizuru.

"Just a sec," Natsuki stalled, giving herself a moment to blindly comb through her hair as best as she could with her fingers before walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey."

"Hey, come in."

"Ookini."

Doing so, Shizuru walked through the doorway, and wasted no time in settling down on the nearby bed.

"So what was that all about?" Natsuki questioned after closing the door behind her and proceeding to take a seat by her friend.

"A meeting between the Columns and the Windbloom Officials. They were curious about what was happening in the surrounding countries that we've been visiting over the past few months."

"Is something stirring up behind the scenes?"

"It doesn't seem that way…at least not at the moment. I hope it stays that way," the woman replied somewhat somberly before brightening once again, "But this is not what Natsuki wished to discuss, is it?"

The girl blinked, "Uh, y-yeah, right."

"What is it then that you wanted to speak with me about?" Shizuru asked, her head tilting slightly causing her tawny locks to sway, ruby orbs staring at the girl beside her intently.

"_D-Don't look at me that way," _Natsuki screamed in her head,_ "you're gonna break my concentration!"_

"U-Um…"

"Yes—"

The girl squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"_Come on! Stupid tongue! Just spit it out!"_

Natsuki's green orbs flashed open again, meeting the deep red pools beside her.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The words had left her mouth before she fully realized it, and Natsuki's vibrant viridian eyes widened as reality sunk in and her face quickly reddened. Even Shizuru looked taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Natsu—"

"I love you…Shizuru," the Vedelian repeated, far more controlled this time, "I…I've loved you for a long time…whether I realized it or not…"

Dropping her gaze to the floor in front of her, Natsuki continued, "I should have said something a long time ago. I don't know why I didn't…It's just that…you're so perfect…and…"

The girl paused to sigh, "I'm sure you're tired of hearing these things from people, but…I just couldn't hold it back anymore…"

"Natsuki…" the older woman breathed the girl's name in a way only she could.

Suddenly taking action, the raven-haired girl grabbed Shizuru's hands between her own, "I need to—no, I _have_ to know…do you…do you—"

Shizuru's lips clashing against her own silenced Natsuki on impact, and the Vedelian willingly submitted as the older woman leaned over her until Natsuki's back was flat on the bed.

"Baka," the chestnut-haired Column whispered once she had pulled back, still maintaining her dominating position over the girl, and it wasn't until then that Natsuki noticed the tears forming in her ruby eyes.

"Shizuru—"

"I love you too, Natsuki. For such a long, long time, I've—"

This time it was Natsuki who cut off Shizuru with another deep kiss, arms wrapping around the woman above her before using her strength to turn the tables and taking the top position.

What started on the lips quickly moved to the jaw and proceeded to the neck, and it was there that Natsuki cursed the starch-white cloth that prevented her from tasting any more of Shizuru's fiery skin. Moving back to the woman's lips, the young Vedelian parted her own, allowing her tongue to slide over Shizuru's lips before the woman allowed her access to the inside of her mouth.

At the initial contact of their curious tongues, both women moaned, Shizuru's nails digging deeper into Natsuki's back, the thin material of her tank top providing little cushioning.

Eventually pulling back, the girl hovered her face mere inches above the other's, noses brushing as half-lidded eyes met, "I didn't mean to take things so quickly…"

"I'm certainly," a breath, "not complaining…"

Natsuki smirked, "I'm not either, but…"

Pausing, the girl unstraddled herself from the older woman, lying down beside her on the bed as she rested her head on Shizuru's chest, eyes closing, "…can we just stay like this…for a while…"

An amused noise sounded from the Columns throat before she kissed the top of Natsuki's head, a hand easily finding it's way into the girl's hair.

"Of course."


	28. Entry XXVII

"…Hey, Shizuru?"

"Hm?"

"What was it about me…that you liked more than anyone else?"

The two women had been lying on Natsuki's bed for over an hour, nearly dozing off on several occasions, simply reveling in the presence and warmth of the other. Few words were spoken; only gentle caresses were shared between the two who had found contentment in their mutual feelings for one another. It wasn't until now that either of them had tried to strike up an actual conversation, but in the silence that had passed, Natsuki's mind couldn't help but ponder the question, and so, with alert ears, she awaited Shizuru's reply.

"Well," the older woman began, "Natsuki _is_ very cute…"

A frown, and the girl propped herself up to look down into the deep russet eyes of the woman beside her.

"That can't be it, can it?"

"Natsuki also has the best reactions to my teasing—"

"Shizuru…" came the growl from the Vedelian's throat, laced with disappointment.

There was a light, amused chuckle, and soon a hand rose to softly cup Natsuki's cheek.

"It was Natsuki's strength…your honesty, stubbornness, determination…your kindness…it wasn't long before I was quite taken with you."

A small amount of color arose in the girl's cheeks, accompanied by a content smile before Natsuki settled back into the comfort that was her companion's arms. A lazy hand intertwined itself in her silken-dark hair, and the young Vedelian's eyes had just begun to drift shut when suddenly her own question was thrown right back at her.

"And what about me?" Shizuru's accented voice questioned.

"Hm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Natsuki asked what I liked about her, and that made me curious to know what it was that she liked about me?"

"When I first met you," Natsuki began, the words spoken slowly, "I had a great admiration for your abilities as an Otome. As an upperclassmen, I looked up to you, respected you, and I still do, but…over time, as we got to know each other more and more, I slowly began to see the other aspects of you. Your caring nature, your _teasing_ nature. Your patience, intelligence, strength…how _human _you are." Pausing for a moment, Natsuki tried to collect her jumbled thoughts, "To see both sides, the perfect and the imperfect; I wanted to know the _'you'_ that you didn't show anyone else." Shifting slightly, the girl turned her head to look at Shizuru who did the same, "I _want_ to know the 'you' that you don't show anyone else…Shizuru. I want to see your flaws, your sadness, your anger…To look past the fearless Column to the woman underneath. I want to see you bare and open; I want to know every part of you, good and bad. I want to accept it all, love it all."

For a moment, Natsuki averted her eyes, a sheepishness seeming to take over her features, "D-Did I say too much…?"

A simple shake of the head was the only answer the girl received before being drawn into Shizuru's strong embrace.

"Sh-Shizu—"

"Thank you, Natsuki."

"…Mh."

"If you allow me…I too would like to know all of Natsuki."

"Mh."

Snuggling closer, Natsuki relaxed in her friend's hold, listening to Shizuru's steady heartbeat as her resolve strengthened.

"_I can do it. With you by my side, Shizuru, surely…"_

"Hey, Shizuru?" Natsuki began for the second time today.

"Hm?" the woman beside her gave her the same drowsy response, obviously on the verge of slipping back into the dream-world.

"Would you come with me to Vedel?" the girl questioned, "I need to tell my mother…that I'll be staying in Windbloom for a while."

The statement certainly snapped sleeping beauty into waking as the Column practically pounced on top of her younger counterpart faster than Natsuki could fathom.

"Do you mean—"

A swift finger quickly and effectively silenced a wide-eyed Shizuru as a confident grin spread across Natsuki's face.


	29. Entry XXVIII

"Are you sure about this, Shizuru? I mean, we could wait a couple of days if we need to…"

"Nonsense. We had planned to leave today, and I won't be the reason why that didn't happen."

Both women were currently inside of Natsuki's room; the dark-haired one sitting on her bed, reclining on her palms, while her tawny-haired counterpart was currently resituating her luggage, having washed all of the bag's contents only to fold and place them neatly back inside once again. Two weeks had passed since Natsuki had made the proposal of their visiting her homeland of Vedel. In that time, Shizuru had once again been sent out on official business on Garderobe's behalf while Natsuki had kept to her teaching and studying. The girl had also been given the task of convincing Oleander-sama to allow Shizuru a short "vacation," if it could really be called such, and surprisingly, the Gakuenchou had conceded. _"It will be an excellent opportunity for Gaderobe to establish a relationship with this newly founded Republic,"_ the Principal had commented, which meant, in other words, that it would be a chance for Garderobe to inspect the isolated country and see where things would go from there. Natsuki knew that it would be quite a while before Vedel began meddling in the affairs of the rest of the world, and thus decided to leave things as they were for the moment. Besides, Vedel wouldn't risk getting caught up in yet _another_ war, and Garderobe wasn't about to stir up any unwanted trouble. For now, she believed, it would only stretch as far as pleasantries.

Having received the okay from the head of Garderobe herself, everything was set for the women's departure, but considering the fact that Shizuru had only just returned from the Cardair Empire mere hours ago, Natsuki was obviously concerned for the old woman's current state.

"But you just got back," the Vedelian continued, "I know you must be tired."

"I'll be fine, Natsuki," Shizuru insisted, lovingly caressing the younger girl's cheek as she walked by, "And besides, I can sleep on the plane if I need to."

"You certainly won't get any rest that way, that's for sure."

"If I use Natsuki as a pillow, I'm sure I'll fair quite well," the Column replied with a wink.

To that, the girl rolled her emerald-shaded eyes, "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Oh? Then why don't we test it out right now?" At that, Shizuru gracefully dived onto the bed, her head snuggling into Natsuki's chest, "It feels very nice to me."

"Oi…" Natsuki quietly whined before wrapping one arm around the russet-eyed woman's waist and placing the hand of the other on the head currently resting on her bosom, "Seriously, I want you to rest for now, alright? We'll leave tomorrow."

A soft, playful grumble sounded from the other's throat, "Is that an order?"

"Yes. It's an order."

"But you aren't Gakuenchou yet…"

"It'll be good practice for the future," Natsuki remarked.

Shizuru chuckled, "If Natsuki insists, then I can't refuse. But I do have one request—"

"Oh?"

"—Natsuki must continue to be my pillow."

"I think I can consent to that."


	30. Entry XXIX

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. _

Russet colored eyes fluttered open to stare accusingly at the offending foot that had awakened the Graceful Amethyst from her light slumber before they slowly closed once again. A sigh resonated from the chest of the woman sitting in the seat next to the tranquil owner of those ruby orbs, and it was that, more so than the incessant tapping, that finally caused her to speak.

"You seem nervous."

It was a simple statement. Blunt, to the point, and as a result, the young Gakuenchou-in-training groaned deeply.

Turning in her seat, Natsuki looked at Shizuru's placid features with slight envy. "I just…What am I supposed to say?" she asked.

The question was directed more at the forces of the universe than her tawny-haired friend, but the older woman mustered a response anyway.

"It's your mother, Natsuki. Just tell her the truth."

"You don't understand my mother, though," the Vedelian whined as she shifted in her seat to face forward again, "It's not that simple."

"It isn't?" Shizuru pressed, eyes still closed.

"No." A pause, "It's just, my mom and I had this plan—a promise really—that when the war ended, we would be the ones to get Vedel up and running again—"

"Mh."

"—And I just feel like…like I'm going back on that promise, you know, by taking the position at Garderobe."

"What does that have to do with your mother though? That sounds more like your feelings on the matter," the Column remarked thoughtfully.

"She's going to feel the same way. Like I'm betraying our country. _Her_ _trust_," Natsuki replied before burying her face in her palms. "I don't know if I can face that disappointment," was the muffled conclusion.

At that, Shizuru finally opened her eyes, and after taking a moment to study her sulking companion, she placed a gentle hand on Natsuki's knee. "You were always one so willing to please, weren't you?" she commented with a chuckle, "Do you not think that your mother will be proud of you? Supportive of your decision?"

Dropping her hands into her lap, Natsuki leaned her head back against the soft cushioning of her chair, eyes cast to the ceiling, "I don't know."

"I think," the Column began, taking one of the younger girl's hands in her own, "that if you are honest with your mother, that she cannot be angry with you. It's _your _life, Natsuki. _Your_ choice. If she were to deny you that freedom, would she not be contradicting her own beliefs?"

Turning her head, Natsuki's viridian eyes met Shizuru's as her clasped hand tightened. "I don't want to let her down," came the quiet, honest response.

"You won't be," Shizuru assured, returning the squeeze of their interlocked fingers.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

An unexpected visit, Natsuki had thought, would give her an upper hand in the discussion that was soon to come with her mother, and when she and Shizuru had stepped off of the plane onto Vedelian soil, they had indeed dodged a return ceremony of any form or fashion. What the younger girl had not considered in her tactical plan, however, was her near celebrity status since the war had ended. She possessed both a recognizable name and face, the fact that she and her mother shared so many common features not helping in the matter, so what would have been no surprise to one familiar with their own fame came as quite a shock to Vedel native and her baffled companion.

As they made their way through the Seris airport, the two women were bombarded by fellow travelers and airport workers alike. Whispered words of, _'That's Natsuki Kruger!' _or _'Who's that woman she's with?' _amongst many other curious phrases reached their alert ears as they pushed their way through the mounting crowd, making sure to stay near one another so they wouldn't be separated. Thankfully, airport security had reacted to the circulating activity, and a handful of guards had offered to escort them out of the building. Both Natsuki and Shizuru welcomed the assistance with graciousness, as the normally-short-turned-long trek across the building commenced.

"I wasn't expecting _this_," Natsuki managed to comment now that some breathing room from the masses was obtained.

"I didn't know Natsuki was so popular," Shizuru retorted back as she took a possessive step closer to her friend.

"Neither did I," the raven-haired Otome replied as the small entourage managed to slip through another door, "This is just ridiculous."

"Do we even know where we're headed—"

"There's a car outside waiting to take you to the courthouse," one of the guards interrupted the Column, his gaze locked forward, "A message has already been sent to Senator Kruger about your arrival."

"I-I see," Natsuki muttered before her expression soured. "So much for coming in unannounced," she mumbled agitatedly.

Leaning in closer, Shizuru playfully whispered into the younger girl's ear, "You know, I could always materialize and fly us out of here myself…"

With a twinkle in her emerald eyes, Natsuki smiled for the first time since landing in her homeland, an amused chuckle actually managing to crack her somber expression as they continued their journey through the swarm of curious bystanders.


	31. Entry XXX

"Mom, would you just…would you just listen to me for a minute?" Natsuki's voice was both pleading and slightly annoyed as she followed her mother across the woman's bedroom and into the hallway.

Although they had met at the courthouse, Saeko Kruger convinced her daughter to hold off on any discussions until they could go back to the place she was staying, and somewhat reluctantly, Natsuki had agreed. Since the girl had been gone, Saeko had been placed in a temporary house in the city of Seris, but even the politician had not expected the home away from home to be quite so large. It was a mansion, really— a residence much larger than any in Anice. Then again, the Northern capital was known to be a home for Vedel's richer residence, and considering that the war had just ended mere months ago, it wasn't completely surprising that Saeko felt uncomfortable living in a now-abandoned abode that once belonged to one of Seris's late generals. If that wasn't enough, she lived in the place alone, with the exception of her brother in-law Jousuke Kruger, who didn't feel any better about staying in the manor. Most of the time, neither of them was there, mainly just using the place as somewhere to sleep, but today was an exception, on account of Natsuki's unexpected visit.

Entering the room that she was currently preparing for her daughter's friend Shizuru, Saeko sighed, not looking at Natsuki as she covered the queen sized bed with a set of pure-white sheets, "I heard you the first time, Natsuki. You want to stay at Garderobe."

"And did you hear what I said _after_ that?" the raven-haired girl questioned, leaning against the nearest bedpost.

"What else is there to know?" the other woman stated, her no-nonsense tone making Natsuki grimace.

"A lot, actually," Natsuki countered, "Oleander-sama wants me to be the next Gakuenchou. If you thought that me becoming an Otome was an achievement, now I'm going to be a Column, and the headmistress of all of Garderobe."

Finally stopping what she was doing, Saeko looked up, staring her daughter directly in the eyes. "But what does that mean for _Vedel_, Natsuki? We were supposed to fix this broken country together."

"This is about more than just Vedel; that's what I'm trying to tell you," the emerald-eyed girl replied, taking a seat on the half-prepared bed and waiting until her mother did the same before she continued, "This whole continent is messed up, mom. As the head of Garderobe, I might be able to help put things back in order with the other Otome." Pausing for a moment, Natsuki sighed, taking one of Saeko's hands into her own, "My place isn't here, mom. Now that the war is over, everything is being discussed in the courts, and I'm certainly no politician…I trust you to handle things here, you've had things under control so far, haven't you?"

Gazing down at her and her daughter's intertwined fingers, Saeko sighed and closed her eyes, "It's more than just that, Natsuki. It's always been more than just that. After your father died, I…"

"Mom…"

"…I just wanted to keep you close by. Is it wrong for a mother to want to keep her daughter by her side? To keep her safe?"

"No, it's not," Natsuki quietly reassured the other woman, "but did you really expect me to stay here forever?" Thinking back on what Shizuru had said on the plane, the soldier reinforced her previous determination, "I have a life of my own to live, mom, and I think this is what I'm supposed to do. But I need your support…I can't have you disagreeing with my decision."

This girl…no, this young woman, Saeko thought to herself as she searched her daughter's unwavering emerald-green eyes, was so much like her father. In the time Natsuki had been gone to Garderobe, she had developed Daisuke's strong will, and his sense of justice. Their little girl was trying to do what she thought was best, and who could really say what was the right decision to make? As much as Saeko desperately wished that her husband were still here by her side in a moment like this, the truth was that he wasn't. The man was gone, and she was left to make all of these important choices on her own now. Still, she knew how Daisuke would have felt about this…about their daughter and what she wanted, perhaps _needed_, to do.

After a brief pause, a small, wry smile formed on the older woman's lips, "So you're asking for my blessing, then?"

"I guess you could put it that way…" Natsuki replied with a small laugh, the heavy tension in the room finally seeming to dissipate, "Well?"

"It seems that my little girl is all grown up now," Saeko commented as she arose, keeping her hand locked with her daughter's as she stood before Natsuki, "The life of a leader isn't an easy one, Natsuki—"

"I know it won't be."

"—And you'll have to make a lot of hard decisions along the way—"

"I know I will."

"—But I hope you know that I'll always be here for you if you need me," the woman finally concluded, caressing her little girl's cheek in her free hand. Giving Natsuki a smile, Saeko's eyes began to water, "I'm sure you'll make a fine Gakuenchou."

Standing, Natsuki drew her mother into an embrace, "Thank you, mom."

* * *

While Natsuki and Saeko were upstairs talking, Shizuru Viola was left downstairs, sipping on a cup of hot tea, with a very awkward Jousuke Kruger sitting across from her. The man seemed too big for the chair he was sitting in, and the teacup he was holding seemed much too small for his large, bear-like hand. Still, the man had tried his best to keep up a conversation with the refined Column, and although she did not show it through her expression, Shizuru was quite amused by his efforts, though very grateful at the same time. This was the first time she had met any of Natsuki's family, after all, and both her uncle and her mother seemed like very nice people, although drastically different from one another. Whereas Jousuke was a much friendlier individual, Saeko seemed very serious and business-driven. The woman was a politician, Shizuru kept reminding herself, one who had lost her husband to bloody feud that had only just concluded recently. It had been a shock to the Otome to see how very much Natsuki resembled her mother in appearance, and slightly in personality, too, and it left Shizuru wondering just how much the dark-haired girl took after her late father.

"S-So…" Jousuke spoke up after a brief period of silence had settled between the two as they enjoyed their afternoon tea.

"Yes?" Shizuru inquired, her voice as smooth and cool as always, and it intimidated the soldier across the table slightly.

Setting his cup down, Jousuke ran his hand over his bald head, "You and Natsuki are pretty close friends, huh?"

Smiling, the woman set her own cup down on the saucer she was holding with her free hand in her lap. "We've spent the last four years together," she began, "we have gotten to know one another quite well in that time. Our relationship is one I treasure very dearly."

"Yeah, I gathered that much," the man responded, "considering that she kept having dreams about you."

"Is that so?" Shizuru inquired, a pleased little smile gracing her lips as the conversation took an unexpectedly interesting turn.

"Yeah, she—!"

Suddenly catching his error, Jousuke abruptly shut his mouth. Although Natsuki had rarely spoken of this woman, or her time spent at Garderobe, Jousuke could tell that Shizuru meant a great deal to his niece. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't like other people, but the girl rarely opened up to anyone enough to be considered a friend. Perhaps that was due to her lack of a childhood, or maybe because all she had ever known was war and distrust, but whatever had happened at the school in Windbloom, this Otome sitting in front of him had managed to befriend his niece, and it seemed that Natsuki cherished her quite a bit as well. Hell, after seeing the lady in person, Jousuke couldn't blame Natsuki for dreaming about her. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but she was completely daunting at the same time. There was a strange air about her…one that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but knew that it made him feel nervous under her russet gaze. Still, his opinion of Miss Viola was certainly a high one, and he tried his hardest to act on his best, and most sophisticated, behavior while he was around her.

After his blunder, Jousuke had been left mumbling incoherent words under his breath as he tried to think of a way to turn the conversation around, but thankfully at just the right time, Saeko and Natsuki could be heard descending the stairs, and the man breathed a sigh of relief. Shizuru, although disappointed in not learning any more about these apparent dreams her friend had had about her, turned her gaze away from Natsuki's uncle and on to the highly identical mother and daughter as they came around to join the other two, Natsuki taking a seat beside Shizuru while Saeko took the chair beside Jousuke.

"Is everything still alright down here? My brother in-law hasn't been acting as a rude host, has he?" the older woman questioned, and Jousuke sent her an apologetic look right after.

"He's been delightful," the Column replied with a smile as she poured both newcomers a cup of tea, "We've just been sharing secrets about Natsuki…"

"Wh-what?!" the girl in question exclaimed nervously, looking up at her uncle who's face contorted into a grimace before she turned her eyes upon Shizuru who continued to grin cheekily.

Saeko merely chuckled at the jest. "I think I like this friend of yours, Natsuki," she stated before taking a sip of her tea, and all Natsuki could do was groan in defeat as she could anticipate all of the tag-team teasing that was sure to follow for the rest of her and Shizuru's stay in Vedel.


	32. Entry XXXI

It was later that evening after Natsuki had spoken with her mother that the girl finally had a chance to speak with Shizuru alone. All four adults had eaten dinner together at one of the local restaurants—the bill somehow finding it's way into Jousuke's lap—and afterwards had spent some time touring a bit of Seris before heading back to the manor. Everyone had dispersed to their separate rooms then, but after about half an hour, the Gakuenchou in-training found herself outside of her friend's door, and Shizuru wasn't about to send her dark-haired companion away.

"Is there something wrong?" the russet-eyed woman asked, quickly studying Natsuki's face as she walked through the doorway, and Shizuru was sure to close it behind her.

"This house makes me uncomfortable," came the immediate, flat reply as Natsuki sat down on the bed.

With a mischievous smile, Shizuru joined her friend, "Does Natsuki want to sleep here with me then?"

"Maybe…" the other playfully answered before leaning in and capturing Shizuru's lips with her own. The kiss was a brief one, and when the pair parted, both women shifted. As if they both knew what the other was thinking, Shizuru positioned herself on the bed so that Natsuki could lay her head in her lap, and once it was there, the older woman's hand began idly stroking the girl's dark tresses.

"Do you miss your own home?" Shizuru asked, now that they were settled in.

Natsuki, whose eyes were now closed, hummed in response. "I don't have one anymore…It was destroyed during the war. All of Anice is pretty much the same, not like here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," the green-eyed girl remarked, "it's just what happened. But that's not what I came to talk about."

"Oh?" the brunette questioned as she watched Natsuki turn to look up at her.

"Mom said she was okay with me staying in Garderobe. She was…a little upset about it all, but I think she finally saw it from my perspective."

"Did you really doubt that she wouldn't?"

"I…I guess not," Natsuki admitted, "But still, it eases my mind knowing that she's okay with my decision.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want Natsuki gaining any more wrinkles on her forehead," the Column teased, poking the girl between the eyes.

"H-Hey!" Natsuki protested, swatting at the offending hand before she grabbed Shizuru around the waist, forcing her back onto the bed. Laughing for a moment, the girl became serious once she met her companion's ruby gaze, her dark hair cascading down around Shizuru's face, veiling them both from the outside world as they continued their conversation.

"I'm going to be the next Headmistress of Garderobe Academy," Natsuki stated somewhat distantly, like she couldn't really believe her own words.

"Yes, you are."

"Promise that you'll stay with me," she continued, and although her words were spoken evenly and calmly, Natsuki's eyes revealed a hint of apprehension. This was going to be a big change in her life, and even though she wanted to make it, and believed that she could, she knew the transition would be much easier with Shizuru by her side. The older woman was a column of support to her, one she would certainly need in the days, months, even years to come. The fact that she was the Graceful Amethyst guaranteed that she would be in Natsuki's life, but this wasn't quite enough for the raven-haired girl. She needed to know that Shizuru would be there…to hear it from the woman herself.

Now lying down on the bed, Shizuru reached up to caress Natsuki's cheek, keeping their eyes locked. "Where else would I go?"

"It's just…I know you're busy now as a Column," the girl explained, "Oleander-sama sends you away all the time."

"That's because Oleander-sama is the current Headmistress. I follow whatever orders she gives me…" Pausing for a moment, Shizuru's hand slid down to cup her friend's jaw, her tone changing to one more playful. "That means I'll follow whatever orders Natsuki gives me when she's the Gakuenchou, too," she concluded before rising up enough to kiss the girl, her free arm circling around Natsuki's back to pull her back down onto the bed with her.

Once they parted, one of the dark-haired girl's slender brows rose curiously. "So I'm supposed to _order_ you to stay at Garderobe with me?"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't seem very nice…or caring. Shouldn't that be your own decision? I don't want to force you to do anything, Shizuru."

With a small sigh, the woman wrapped both of her arms around the girl who was lying on top of her. "The truth is, I will not always be able to be there. There will be times when you will have to send me elsewhere, Natsuki. It is our duty as Columns to make sure that the land is in order, and traveling from country to country is sometimes part of it. You will be the exception, of course, which is why the other four Columns do what we do—we serve as your eyes and ears, and sometimes your ruling hand, if the situation is dire enough."

Averting her eyes, Natsuki's expression became unsure. "I don't know if I'll be capable of running the school on my own…What if I mess up? Make a bad decision?"

"You are not alone in this, Natsuki," the older woman assured, "The other staff members will be there to aid and support you. And besides, Oleander-sama would not place you in a position that she did not think you could successfully fill. We believe in you…you should, too."

"I just can't help but feel nervous."

"I know," Shizuru quietly cooed, "Anyone would. But it is not like you are assuming the position tomorrow. The Headmistress is going to train you herself; you will be ready when the time comes."

Breathing a heavy sigh, the younger girl relaxed a bit, seeming to finally concede with her friend's words. "You're right…I _hope_ you're right."

Stroking Natsuki's hair, the Column continued. "Just rest for now, okay? And enjoy what time you have to spend here with your family. As nice as it would be to stay, we will have to be heading back to Garderobe in a few days."

"Yeah," Natsuki replied, but then with a small laugh, she rolled off of Shizuru, slipping into the empty space beside the woman, "Maybe, when we're old and retired, we can come back and live here in Vedel."

"You want to live _here_?" Shizuru questioned.

"Well, not _here_-here. I still don't like this house."

Chuckling quietly, Shizuru shifted closer to her companion, and the two women settled in for a rare night spent together, content in the quiet and stillness of the evening air of the once war-torn country.


End file.
